De la A a la Z
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Historias distintas de la A a la Z de Adrien y Marinette. Romance y humor, mas humor que romance.
1. Chapter 1

Auto

La alarma del despertador sonó y Adrien se levantó y miró al techo.

-Hoy es el día.

Tomo un casco, un chaleco antibalas y una muñeca de Ladybug que le robó a Marinette cuando la visitó siendo Cat noir.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, fuiste el peor Cat noir pero de igual modo me agradabas por darme mucho queso.

El chico miró al kwami y le mostró la mesa de luz.

-Si no vuelvo para el atardecer, en esa mesa esta mi testamento.

Plagg asintió con la cabeza y Adrien fue rumbo a la batalla más peligrosa de todas: enseñarle a Marinette a conducir un auto, ¡SU! Auto nuevo.  
.

.  
El rubio acariciaba a su amada mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Nos conocemos hace poco tiempo pero quiero que sepas que te amó.

Oyó el ruido de unos pasos y volteó para verla a ella, el mismísimo demonio por el momento.

-Hola Adrien, estoy muy ansiosa para aprender a conducir.

El chico se acercó a la azabache y puso una mano sobre su hombro con nerviosismo.

-¿No prefieres andar en bicicleta o en triciclo?

La chica empujó la mano de su amigo molesta.

-Cuando era Ladybug sin saber mí identidad tu hacías cualquier cosa por mí.

Se cruzó de brazos y el rubio suspiro cansado mientras susurraba algo que la chica oyó bien.

-Es que antes no sabía que Ladybug chocaba con sus propios pies en su forma de civil.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Está bien, te puedes ir.

Se volteo y el chico se alegró con eso.

-¡Adiós my Lady!

Se subió a su auto con alegría pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿A quién llamas?

Marinette apartó la vista de su celular un rato.

-Llamaré a Nathaniel, el seguro me enseñara a conducir sin quejas y muy alegré.

El chico bajó su mirada y se movió al asiento del copiloto.

-Lo siento Mía, hoy sera tu fin.

Miró a Marinette con enojó y le señaló el asiento.

-Ya subete y borra el número de ese tomate .

La chica sonrió y se subió al auto.

-Hola Mía, hoy yo seré tu guía.

-¡No le hables a mí bebé!

La azabache sonrió con burla y arrancó el coche a toda velocidad.

-¡Mí bebé!

Y chocaron con un árbol.

-Lo siento.

Marinette lo miró apenada y el chico se limpió las lágrimas.

-Continúa, pero despacio por favor.

La chica asintió y volvió a arrancar el vehículo con más delicadeza mientras que Adrien sacaba la muñeca de Ladybug y la abrazaba.

-¿De cuándo tienes mí muñeca perdida?

Ahora el chico se puso el casco pues el auto se manejaba solo ya que Marinette soltó el volante con tranquilidad y despreocupación.

-Debí hacer que Mía haga su testamento también.

Luego de 10 minutos al volante, con el parabrisas roto, las luces salidas, una puerta casi caída y Adrien considerando la idea de llamar a Nathaniel, Marinette comenzaba a conducir mejor.

-Puedes ir más rápido si quieres.

Y el chico vio como una ancianita caminando los rebasó fácilmente.

-No me apures que con ese vidrio roto me hace difícil ver bien.

Adrien recordó como compró ese auto negro, con letras verdes, grandes que decían Cat noir y la huella de una pata de gato solo hace tres días y ahora ya estaba para la chatarrería.

-¿Estás llorando?

Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su amiga con los ojos algo rojos y sus labios temblorosos.

-No, es que aveces mis ojos sudán por el calor.

La chica levantó sus hombros despreocupada y aumento la velocidad del auto mientras Adrien lloraba... digo, sudaba por los ojos en silencio.

Llegaron a una gasolinera para llenar el tanque del auto y Adrien miraba a su destrozada bebé de tres días mientras que Marinette hablaba quien sabe que cosa con alegría por aprender a conducir (destruir) un auto en menos de 30 minutos.

-Se ve peor de afuera.

Acarició el auto y ya no aguantó más, se arrodilló y se puso a llorar mientras que el hombre que los atendió le daba unas palmadas de comprensión en el hombro.

-Mí novia ya va tres autos que destruye en menos de un año.

Y ahora el rubio se puso a llorar más fuerte al pensar que éso era solo el principio de su dolor.

-Pero luego te dan tu recompensa para consolarte.

Y lloró aún más fuerte.

-¡Ella no es mí novia!

El hombre palidecio y se alejó para no empeorar aún más las cosas.

-Ya vamos Adrien, el tanque ya esta llenó.

La chica golpeó arriba de vehículo y a este se le salieron las cuatros ruedas y la puerta floja.

-¡Tomame a mí!

"9:35 am, Mía a muerto a manos de Marinette la asesina de autos Dupain Cheng, luego de 30 minutos con 23 segundos al volante.

Testigos.

Adrien Agreste, él padre del auto.

Pedro Escobar, el hombre que los atendió en la gasolinera.

Y Tikki, la cual iba en el bolso de Marinette.

Veredicto hacía la acusada.

Culpable."

-¿Qué escribes en esa hoja Adrien?

El rubio guardo el papel y miró a la asesina.

-Nada importante.

Llegaran a la casa de la chica y está hizo una reverencia.

-En verdad lamento todo lo sucedido.

El chico sólo miró a un costado ya que no podía sonreír ni falsamente.

Marinette miró con tristeza a su amigo y se acercó a él.

Adrien quedó estático pues sintió algo tibio y suave posarse sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-Esperó que me perdones.

La chica se fue a su casa mientras el chico tocaba su mejilla con un sonrojo y una sonrisa algo boba.

-¿Me preguntó cuantos autos perderé hasta que me besé en los labios?

Y se fue a su casa en la bicicleta rosa que le prestó la chica mientras cantaba de alegría.

Fín?  
.

.  
Hola!

Creo que no hay fic así de miraculous y quise ser el primero en empezar uno de la A a la Z.

Espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima... 


	2. Chapter 2

Bebé.

Ya van dos años desde que Adrien y Marinette son felizmente novios, al chico le frustraba un poco que solo besaba a la chica en raros momentos ya que ella se seguía sonrojando demasiado, no le disgustaba para nada ya que le parecía muy tierno pero no podía obligar a la chica a besarlo cuando a alla aun le hacía difícil (una vez quiso intentarlo y ella se desmayó haciendo que Alya y Nino lo tomen de pervertido), pero en fín, llevaban dos años de una sana y alegré relación.

-Debemos hacernos cargo.

¡Abortar la misión, tiene un tez de embarazo! ¿De embarazo?

-¡¿Qué?!

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la prueba que daba positivo.

-Debemos hacernos car...

-¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Mí padre va a matarme por tocar el fruto prohibido antes de casarme!

Miró a Marinette y se le acercó.

-¡Ya esta decidido, vamos a casarnos y a decirle que fue producto de la luna de miel!

La chica parpadeo un par de veces algo sonrojada.

-Pero es que...

El chico le tapó el labio con su dedo.

-¡Un momento! ¡Se que puedo ser algo (muy) tonto pero estoy seguro de que no hicimos el procedimiento para tener un hijo, es más, la otra vez te di un besito con lengua y tú no me dejaste entrar a tu casa por una semana,dos días, nueve horas,trece minutos y quince segundos!

La chica empujó su mano.

-Nino y...

-¡¿Qué?!

Otra vez fue interrumpida y se cruzó de brazos para esperar que su novio terminé con ese drama.

-¡Pero si el y Alya, TÚ mejor amiga se casaron hace año y medió!

La chica solo lo miró sería.

-Esto no se quedará así.

Agarró una antorcha de quien sabe donde.

-¡Exijo venganza!

Levantó la antorcha con una sonrisa rara.

-¿Alguien dijo venganza?

Plagg salió de entre unas cajas y se acercó a su portador con un encendedor.

-¡Si, venganza!

Portador y kwami movían el fuego de un lado a otro con alegría y Marinette sólo los miraba con cierto enojó.

-No temas my Lady, caerá sangre del traidor que se atrevió a mancharte.

La chica lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Terminaron?

Miró a los dos y ellos asintieron.

-Está prueba de embarazo es de Alya no mía.

El chico bajó su antorcha apenado y Plagg el encendedor enojado por no poder derramar sangre.

-Recuerda que nosotros somos los padrinos, se lo prometimos a ambos.

Adrien miró a otro lado con un sonrojo.

-Ya lo sabía.

La chica soltó una carcajada por el drama tan raro hecho por esos dos.

-Cuando quieran venganza de algo llamenme, volveré...

El kwami desapareció en la oscuridad mientras los otros dos solo miraban con preocupación a la criatura.

-Necesitas sacarlo a pasear más seguido.

-No puedo, la otra vez en el parqué mordió a un niño. .

.  
Ya pasó dos meses de los acontecimientos, Nino de vez en cuando iba a llorar con su amigo por que su billetera solo contenía un par de monedas por los antojos de su mujer, Alya ya tenía su vientre algo crecido y finalmente Adrien y Marinette actuaban más raro que de costumbre pensando en bebés.

Plagg huía de su portador, se escondió en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste pero éste como todo París ya sabía las identidades de los héroes le sonrió.

-¿Pañal o vestido?

El hombre se acercó.

-Vestido.

El kwami agarró un queso que el hombre le dio y la puerta de la oficina se abrió y se vio a Adrien con un pequeño vestido rosa y una peluca rubia.

-¡Alejate de mí!

Y fue atrapado. .

.  
Tikki estaba sentada sobre el techo de la casa con los brazos cruzados y oyó una risa.

-Lindo pañal.

La kwami que llevaba un pañal y un chupete para bebé miró a su amigo con enojó.

-¿Y tú? Lindo vestido.

Plagg llevaba un vestido rosa, una peluca rubia y una pequeña paleta en menos.

-¿Te gusta?

Dio un giro y miró a su amiga la cual volteó la mirada molesta.

-No puedo creer que dos humanos nos traten como bebés.

Plagg se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su vestidito.

-No es tan malo, recuerdo que unos de nuestros antiguos portadores nos hacían dormir o hablar como bebés.

La kwami suspiro cansada.

-¿Cuándo rayos se van a casar y formar su propia familia?

-Yo le dije a Marinette que Adrien la tiene de 50 centímetros y desde entonces se sonroja al verlo a la cara.

La kwami miró a su amigo con espanto.

-¡Éso es terrible, eres un...

No terminó la palabra ya que escuchó algo de abajo y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Vieron como Adrien pasó a la habitación de la chica con un ramo de rosas y se arrodilló mientras sacaba una pequeña caja lila.

-My Lady ¿me harías el honor de ser mí esposa?

-¡Si, aceptó!

La chica saltó sobre Adrien y lo besó con alegría mientras los kwamis se miraron algo pálidos. .

.  
5 años despues.

Plagg y Tikki huían de la pequeña hija de sus portadores la cual caminaba con una pistola de agua en pleno invierno.

-¡Definitivamente, nuestros portadores cada vez son peores!

Tikki cayó al suelo temblando al recibir un disparo directo.

-¡Nunca me atraparan vivo!

Y Plagg huyó a lo alto de la casa para no ser atrapado.

Pero si algo sabian los dos kwamis era que no les gustaban los bebés, los niños y sobrtodo los gemelos.

Fín?  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar o poner esta historia en favoritos.

El siguiente capítulo sera la letra "C" de celos.

Esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo también.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Chapter 3

Celos

Una chica con dos coletas iba corriendo apurada hacía la escuela.

-¡Llegó tardé, llegó tardé!

Pasó por las puertas del establecimiento y chocó con alguien.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica miró con quien chocó y este le extendió la mano para levantarla.

-¡Adrien! Estar bien yo ¡Digo, estoy bien! Perdóname por ser tan torpe.

El chico sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga la cual se sonrojo.

-La verdad a mí me gusta como eres.

Ahora se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Linda, torpe, decidida y solo mía.

El rubio se fue al salón de clases y Alya que vio la escena se acercó a ayudar a su amiga que parecía que le iba a dar un paró cardíaco.

-D...dijo que soy suya.

La morena se contuvo la risa del estado de su amiga.  
.

.  
Ya en clases.

La profesora negaba con la cabeza mientras Alya intentaba despertar a su amiga que se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos que comenzó la clase.

-¡Señorita Dupain!

Marinette se despertó asustada con un papel pegado a su cara.

-¡Si mi clase le hace tan aburrida hágame el favor de...

No puedo terminar la frase por que se comenzaron a oír gritos de personas de afuera por una akumatizada que atacaba la ciudad.

Los alumnos se fueron corriendo a distintos lados y Alya arrastró a Marinette con ella ya que esa mañana no se encontraba muy estable después de lo que le dijo Adrien.

La villana de momento miraba a sus víctimas con varias tijeras a su alrededor.

-¿Quién será el primero en recibir un corte gratis?

Se acercó a una niña y un bastón la empujó hacía atrás.

-Que vergüenza, ibas a atacar a una niña, los akumas de hoy en día dan pena.

Cat noir apareció con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver como la mujer lo apuntaba con las tijeras.

-Tú seras mí primer cliente gatito.

El chico dio unos pasos hacía atrás y luego se fue corriendo.

-¡Te daré mi miraculous si quieres pero no mí hermoso cabello!

Marinette y Alya que miraban la escena de un escondite seguro sintieron vergüenza por el protector de París.

Cat noir fue arrinconado contra una pared y la mujer se acercó jugando con las tijeras.

-¡¿Dónde estas Ladybug?! ¡Tú gatito mimado necesita ayuda!

La villana lo atrapó y al chico se le cayeron un par de lágrimas.

-¡Éso es! Cuando venga my Lady le cortas el cabello a ella y no a mí ¿trató?

Le extendió su mano y la mujer acercó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar los mechones lentamente.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

Un yo yo agarró las tijeras que tenía la akumatizada en manos y Cat noir caía de rodillas para recoger esos dos mechones de cabellos que perdió.

Ladybug rompió las tijeras y purifico al akuma.

-¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a su amigo el cual lo miró con enojó.

-¿Dónde estabas? Por tú culpa Luisiana y Tamara fueron cortados.

Le mostró los dos mechones, la chica lo ignoró y se fue. .

.  
Al día siguiente.

Nino miraba con espanto como su amigo se bajó del auto vestido de luto y con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Amigo ¿estás bien?

Adrien lo abrazó y el moreno correspondió para consolarlo.

-Me cortaron dos mechones de cabellos.

Nino se sobresalto y empujó a su amigo molesto.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te lo cortas al tenerlo largó?

El chico miró a su amigo pero Adrien palidecio con algo que vio detrás de Nino.

-¿Qué es éso?

El moreno miró con una sonrisa a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Las chicas están recaudando fondos para un orfanato y a Chloe se le ocurrió la idea de que se tomen una foto con la chica que quisie...

Miró hacía todos lados y no vio a su amigo.

-¿Dónde se habrá ido?  
.

.  
Las chicas estaban aburridas ya que hace tres horas que no aparecía ningún cliente.

-Hola ciudadanas, el gran Cat noir será su único cliente del día.

Todas se acercaron contentas al chico menos Marinette que se dio cuenta de que el felino hizo algo.

-Tú serás la honrada de tomarte una foto conmigo ¿Qué puedo hacer con 10000 dólares?

Chloe le arrebató el dinero con alegría.

-Llevatela, es toda tuya.

Marinette iba a protestar pero el chico la agarró de la cintura y se fue con ella dejando a las demás boquiabiertas por que se lo tomó enserio.  
.

.  
Ya siendo de noche.

Cat noir llevó a Marinette a su casa y ahora la miraba ya que tenía una escoba en sus manos para defenderse de cualquier movimiento raro que él haga.

-No te preocupes princesa, no te hare nada.

Recorrió la habitación de la chica y sonrió al ver una foto de él siendo Adrien con un corazón grande a su alrededor.

-No se que pretendes pero quiero que te larges de aquí.

El chico lo miró serio y tomó su celular en manos.

-Una foto y ya, recuerda que pague justamente.

La chica se sonrojo y él puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella, acercó sus rostros y tomó la foto.

-Ahora si, me voy.

Antes de que se vaya Marinette lo tomó de la mano aún sonrojada.

-¿Q...qué le hiciste a las personas que iban a tomarse fotos?

El felino sonrió al ser descubierto y se acercó a ella mientras tomaba su barbilla para que la miré a los ojos.

-Los ahuyente para proteger lo que es mío my Lady.

Le dio un beso fugas y se fue dejando a la chica con un sonrojo y muy sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo descubrió que yo era Ladybug?

Se tocó sus labios y miró hacía la foto de Adrien en donde ahora había una foto de Cat noir con un papelito que decía.

"¿No te parece que ambos somos idénticos?"

Y se desmayó al entender a que se refería la nota.

Adrien y Cat noir eran las mismas personas y los dos eran muy celosos.  
.

.  
Mientras tanto en la Torre Eiffel.

Un chico pelirrojo miraba las estrellas con aburrimiento.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Cat noir a bajarme de aquí?

Y Nathaniel comprendió que el intentar tomarse una foto con Marinette no fue su mejor idea por que el héroe de París lo llevó a lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel como castigo por su osadía.

FÍN.  
.

.  
Hola!

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

La siguiente letra sera la "Ch" de chantaje.

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chantaje.

Un chico moreno le daba ánimos a su amigo antes del gran momento en que se comprometeria con la chica de su sueños.

-Calma viejo, todo estara bien.

Adrien sonrió aún algo nervioso y la música para la gran entrada de la novia comenzó a sonar.

Él la miró con sorpresa, ésa chica que tanto amaba se acercaba a él a paso lento pero con una sonrisa que borró todos sus nervios.

Ella era su amiga, era su novia, era su todo y hoy sería su esposa.

La chica llegó y miró a su futuro esposo con una sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo.

-No te preocupes Adrien, todo saldrá bien.

Marinette le sonrió aún más calidamente a su prometido y él...

-¡No,corté, corté!

Nino se acercó a su amigo molesto por arruinar la grabación por novena vez en el día.

-Lo siento.

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le extendió Marinette.

-¡Nada de que lo siento Agreste, llevamos con esto tres horas y tú sigues llorando cada vez que terminó de narrar hasta esa parte!

Alya se le acercó molesta y Adrien se puso detrás de Marinette para defenderse.

-No es mi culpa que siempre lloré en las bodas.

-¡Eres un...

Alya quiso saltar sobre él pero Nino la detuvo.

-Mejor dejémoslo por hoy y tú aprende a no llorar en las bodas sobre todo en una falsa.

Adrien bajó la mirada apenado y Marinette le sonrió dulcemente levantandole un poco el ánimo.

-Si quieres podemos practicar a parte para que mañana no se enojen contigo.

-¿No te molesta?

Adrien la miró con culpa ella le sonrió.

-No me molesta, además si practicamos juntos aprenderemos el libreto más rápido.

-¡Gracias!

El le dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla y se fue alegré.

-Nos vemos en mí casa a las 2.

Marinette no dijo nada solo quedó mirando como el se perdía en los pasillos.

-Ya puedes gritar, él ya se fue.

Alya miró a su amiga con una sonrisa llena de orgullo esperando a que Marinette grité pero en lugar de éso se cayó al suelo inconsciente. .

.  
Ya a las 2.

Marinette dio un suspiro hondo y se miró la ropa.

-Esperó no parecer desesperada.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello esta vez iba en una sola coleta en lugar de dos.

Acercó su dedo al timbre con miedo y...

-¿Sucede algo jovencita?

Marinette dio un pequeño saltó asustada y vio como Gabriel Agreste llegaba a su casa y la miraba de pies a cabeza con ¿una sonrisa llena de orgullo?

-S...soy amiga de Adrien, vine a ensayar para la grabación que estamos haciendo.

El hombre abrió las puertas y le sonrió.

-Vamos adentro.

Marinette se adelantó tímidamente y Gabriel dio un saltó contento.

"Mí hijo es todo un hombre"

Y se fue con la chica dispuesto a interrogarla ¡Digo! A conocerla mejor.

Ya adentro.

Marinette tenía su mirada baja avergonzada por que el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que ¿te gusta mí hijo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

Gabriel soltó una risa y le extendió un álbum de fotos.

-Quiero que conozcas a Adrien desde que nació hasta ahora.

La chica se pellizco el brazo y se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, era real.

-M...muchas gracias señor.

Agarró el álbum sonrojada pero muy alegré mientras el hombre posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, dime suegro.

Marinette se puso de pié alegré.

-Por favor, dígale a Adrien que me tuve que ir... suegro.

Gabriel le levanto el pulgar y ella se fue corriendo a su casa por el regalo que le dio su "suegro".

-Ya estoy listo.

Adrien llegó a la entrada y miró a su padre confundido.

-¿Y Marinette?

El hombre se volteó alegré y le mostró el pulgar contento.

-Mí nuera se acaba de ir para ver tus vergonzosas fotos de bebé y niño.

Adrien palidecio y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su padre miraba una foto de su esposa.

-Crecen tan rápido. .

.  
Adrien se miraba a Marinette la cual estaba en el parque con su rostro rojo y con un par de lágrimas.

-M...Marinette, éso no es lo que parece.

La chica lo miró y ya no se aguantó más se puso a reír a carcajadas lo más fuerte que podía mientras Adrien se sonrojaba apenado.

-N...no es gracioso, mi madre quería una niña, me tuvo a mí y me obligó a ponerme ropa de mujer para sacarme fotos.

La risa de la chica ahora fue más fuerte mientras se tocaba la panza adolorida.

-Jajaja...ya...jajaja...no puedo más.

Adrien se le acercó molesto y le quitó el álbum.

-Puedes quedartelo, ya tome fotos con mí celular.

El chico palidecio y se arrodilló con miedo.

-¡Por favor Marinette, borra esas fotos, haré lo que quieras!

La chica lo miró pensativa y Adrien sudo frío.

-¡Quiero un besó!

Gritó a todo pulmón, Adrien la miró en shock y ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Perdón, no pienses mal de mí, olvida lo q...

Fue silenciada al sentir como Adrien la silencio con sus labios.

El besó fue torpe y fugaz pero lo suficiente para que Marinette caiga al suelo desmayada.

-¡¿Marinette?! ¡Despierta!

La llevó debajo de un árbol preocupado y la acostó para no llamar la atención de la gente y así piensen que se dormio.

-¿Qué hago? Debería vengarme por que me soborno.

Una sonrisa como la de Cat noir se asomó por sus labios y se acercó a los de ellas.

-¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!

Se separó sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola Adrien!

"¡Que me trague la tierra!"

Miró con nerviosismo como se acercaban Alya y Nino.

-Veo que Marinette se cansó de ensayar y se dormio.

-Is ¡digo, sí!

Los morenos se miraron asustados y Nino sacó su celular.

-Lo siento bro, tengo que llamar a la policia.

Adrien se levantó asustado.

-¡No se que estan pensando pero ella se desmayó cuando la besé por sorpresa!

Se tapó su boca sonrojado y sus amigos sonrieron.

-Ya era hora.

Miró a Alya confundido.

-Yo ya pensaba que tenía gustos distintos y me miraba con otros ojos, que alivio.

Ahora miró a su amigo enojado.

-¡Son unos!

-¿Qué pasó?

Marinette miró a sus amigos confundida mientras se paraba.

-¡Tú te cayas que todo esto es por tu culpa!

Se acercó a la chica y la volvió a besar provocando el mismo resultado anterior.

-De ahora en más yo sere quien te chantajé con mis besos.

Alya tomó a Nino de su mano y se fueron para dejar a esos dos sólos. .

.  
Luego de 59 veces besos y desmayos seguidos los dos estaban ensayando sus papeles.

-Yo Adrien Agreste, prometo amarte, en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta más haya de la muerte.

Marinette se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

-E...éso último no rsta en el libreto.

Adrien la abrazó y tocó su nariz con la suya.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estaba ensayado?

La chica abrió sus ojos como plató y él rió al sentir como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte.

-Por cierto, esperó que seas fan de Cat noir, princesa.

Acercó sus labios para besarla pero Marinette lo empujó.

-¡Eres el gato tonto!

El rubio la miró algo dolido y asintió.

-Debemos conocer a otras personas, adiós.

Marinette se dio media vuelta para irse y Adrien la tomó de la mano molestó.

-Es que tú le dijiste a Ladybug hace sólo tres días que la amabas gatito y ahora vienés por Marinette, ya decidete.

La chica le sonrió y el la volvió a acercar a él.

-¡Ladybug dijo que amaba a alguien más y que si él no estuviese lo consideraría, así que...

Una pequeña luz se prendió en su cabeza y miró a Marinette sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que me confesé a Ladybug?

La chica le tocó la nariz con su dedo y se apartó.

-Descúbrelo tú mismo tontito.

Se fue corriendo seguida de Adrien que no entendía como es que ella sabía éso.

Pero el inicio de su relación dio inició y Gabriel se consiguió una nuera.

Fín. .

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que aprobaron esta historia y comentaron!

Esperó que éste capítulo les haya gustado.

La siguiente letra sera la "D", aún estoy decidiendo entre tres historias.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima... 


	5. Chapter 5

Dientes.

Un hombre de unos 26 años se miraba al espejo molesto.

-Dejemos esto en claro, tú no me agradas, yo no te agradó, pero si queremos que esto funcione debes cooperar o alguien saldrá herido.

Intentó arreglarse la corbata una vez más pero de alguna extraña forma terminó atandose los dedos.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Marinette ¿dónde están las tijeras? Hoy correrá sangre!

La chica se acercó a su marido mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

-¿Es enserio? Ya van 9 corbatas que cortas en menos de dos días. Dejamelo a mí por ésta vez.

Le acomodó la corbata a su marido y este le sonrió alegré.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti my Lady?

Acercó su rostro al de su mujer pero esta lo detuvo con su mano.

-No empieces y vamos que tu padre se enojara si llegamos tarde.

Adrien suspiro cansado mientras Marinette enviaba un mensaje a alguien por celular.

-Lleguemos temprano o tardé él estará de mal humor por que lo dejaste en segundo lugar como el mejor diseñador.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero justo llamaron en la entrada.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Primero la corbata, luego me niegan un besó y ahora un abrazó, maldigo a Plagg por ser el kwami de la mala suerte!

Marinette fue a atender ignorando los berrinches de su marido.

-Hola Chloe, gracias por venir.

La rubia miró a Marinette con enojó.

-Si no venía Alya iba a subir ese vídeo a internet de mí cantando y bailando.

La chica sonrió nerviosa y su marido se acercó ya más tranquilo para irse.

-Muy bien nos vamos, cuida bien a Emma por favor y recuerda que le estan saliendo los dientes y esta de mal humor.

La rubia pasó con fastidio y se dio cuenta de lo que Marinette dijo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué hago si llora?

Volteó hacia atrás pero la pareja ya se había ido.

-Maldigo a Plagg por ser el kwami de la mala suerte.

Y se fue a ver como la dulce Emma dormía en su cuna profundamente a pesar de todo el escándalo que hizo su padre antes de irse.

-Ojalá que duermas toda la noche.

Dio medía vuelta para irse a ver televisión pero como si de una maldición de Plagg se tratase el llanto de la ahora despierta Emma se comenzó a oír.

-Lo dije y lo repito, oído a Plagg por dar mala suerte a todo aquel que se le acerqué.

Agarró a la bebé con cuidado y está se calló mientras veía a su niñera con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Tú molesta madre y tú infantil padre se fueron a una importante reunión y hoy tu tía Chloe te cuidará.

La bebé comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente para volver a su sueño pero...

-¡Quiero mí queso!

Plagg salió de quien sabé donde gritando y asustó a la niña que lloraba más fuerte que antes.

-¡Mira rata parlante, te vas o te freire en el horno!

El kwami iba a hacerle frente pero Tikki llegó y se lo llevó a rastras para que no molesté más a la chica.

Chloe miró a Emma que lloraba a todo pulmón y se dio cuenta de algo.

-T...te hiciste popis.

La bebé lloró más fuerte y la chica tuvo ganas de llorar con ella.

-Está sera una larga noche.

Y agarró los pañales y el talco con tristeza.

-¿Por qué a mí? Ahora soy buena.

Y comenzó a cambiar a la niña con su rostro algo verde por el olor.  
Luego de cambiarla la sentó en el suelo y le dio un par de juguetes mientras la sostenía con una mano ya que aún no se sentaba muy bien sola.

-Y Nathaniel dice que sería difícil cuidar a un bebé.

Cintio sus ojos algo cansados ya que era tardé y el sueño le estaba ganando.

-¡Da!

Abrió sus ojos asustada y vio como la bebé lanzó un juguete enojada.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

La alzó en sus regazo y la niña comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ya!

La volvió a sentar en el suelo y su llanto cesó un poco.

-Seguro sacaste ésa parte de tu madre por que a tu padre lo alzaban como bebé hasta los 12 años.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a la niña y agarró el biberón que tenía en una mesa para que se enfríe.

-Tomás toda la leche y a dormir ¿entendido?

La bebé inflo sus cachetes enojada haciendo que Chloe ría un poco. .

.  
Mientras que con Adrien y Marinette.

La chica miraba a su marido con enojó mientras este la ignoraba por ésa pata de pollo a la cual le cantaba.

-Ay que pata tan linda,  
Ay que pata tan linda,  
Tu eres mí cena...

Marinette le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y Adrien hizo un puchero.

-Tengo hambre, la cena está servida, yo con hambre, el ansianito ése dijo que esperemos un rato, mí padre se fue a llorar al baño, yo estoy con hambre, Chloe posiblemente nos debe querer matar, no ciento ése apestoso camembert cerca de mí y tú no me dejas comer teniendo hambre.

La chica le sacó el plató y Adrien se tocó su pecho con dolor.

-El amor de mí vida me a quitedo al amor de mí panza, cuanta crueldad en este mundo.

Recosto su cabeza sobre la mesa y Marinette suspiro cansada por la actitud del chico.

-Solo pido que Emma no herede los genes Agreste o estara pérdida.

Miró hacía la puerta del baño al oír como los llantos de Gabriel eran más fuerte por perder el primer lugar como diseñador por su ex-nuera como le decía él ahora.

Definitivamente Marinette no la tenía fácil. .

.  
Luego de tres horas de dolor de cabeza para la pobre Marinette y dos horas de hambre para el pobre Adrien llegaron a su casa a las 2 de la madrugada.

-My Lady, tengo ganas de probar otro tipo de carné.

Se acercó a su mujer pero se detuvo cuando ella casi lo asesina con su mirada.

-En el sofá podrás comer todo lo que quieras por que...

Detuvo sus palabras al pasar a su casa y ver como Chloe dormía en el sofá con Emma encima mientras la abrazaba.

-Ya llamé a Nathaniel y viene a buscarla.

Adrien también sonrió con la escena por que sabía que de ahora en más su bebé iba a tener a alguien que la cuide casi tanto como ellos.

-Vamos a la camita.

Froto sus manos alegré pero Marinette lo agarró de la oreja.

-Cuando Chloe se vaya tú dormiras en el sofá por ponerte a gritar como niño pequeño que tenías hambre en medió del discurso de premiación.

El chico bajó sus hombros derrotado pero sonrió.

-No me arrepiento de nada, esas patas de pollos son mi nuevo protector de pantalla.

Miró su celular con alegría y Marinette soltó una carcajada.

Definitivamente la verdadera personalidad de Adrien era peor que la de Cat noir pero a ella le gustaba así.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo por desviarme un poco de la historia pero quise usar la letra "D" como una pista de un nuevo fic que comenzaré dentro de unos pocos días.

Aún no se me ocurre nada para la letra "E", aceptó sugerencias o alguna palabra que empieze con la E.

Gracias por leer, dejar review o poner esta historia en favoritos.

Hasta la próxima... 


	6. Chapter 6

Enferma.

Era pleno enero, ella estaba de vacaciones, sus padres fueron a hacer algo importante por unos días a otro lugar dejándola sola, su amiga Alya se fue a Italia con su familia por dos semanas y a ella le tocó la peor de las suertes, estaba con fiebre, algo de gripe, sola y Tikki estaba con el maestro Fu haciendo quien sabé que cosa, a si y ella estaba SOLÁ, ¿Ya dije sola?

El timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar, se levantó de mala gana pero al instante todo le dio vueltas y se volvió a acostar.

-¡¿Hola?!

¡Sus fuerzas regresaron por arte de magia, esa vos era de su futuro esposo y actual novio! aunque él no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas aún.

-Y...ya voy.

Adrien oyo la vos de su amiga y sonrió pero al instante se espanto al oír como alguien se caía de las escaleras.

-¡Voy a pasar!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Marinette con un pijama rosa que la hacía ver muy linda hasta el punto que nuestro ciego protagonista se sonrojo.

-Me ayudas.

Á si, también estaba tirada en el suelo con los pies al aire y un pequeño chinchon en la cabeza, pero éso era lo de menos, Adrien fue a visitarla.

-Claro.

Se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse pero está volvió a caer pero está vez él la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Tú fiebre está por los cielos, tú rostro esta muy rojo y tu respiración se siente muy agitada.

La chica bajó su mirada apenada pero agradecida de que Adrien fuese lento en ésas cosas.

-¿Q...qué haces aquí?

Marinette se sorprendió al sentir como su futuro novio la alzó en sus brazos y le sonreía calidamente.

-Alya me envió un mensaje diciendo que estabas sola y enferma, así que vine a cuidarte.

Ya estaba decidida, sus hijos se llamarían Louis, Hugo y Emma, tendrían un hámster llamado Martín y su boda sería en la Torre Eiffel junto a su amiga, madrina, hada madrina, Alya.

-¡Vaya! Esto es... vaya.

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojo aún más al ver que ya estaba en su habitación y el chico miraba todas las fotos y sus horarios con asombro.

-P...puedo explicarlo.

Adrien la miró y Marinette se tapó su cara con la almohada.

-Me gustaría que me expliques esto.

La vos del chico se oyó muy sería y el corazón de Marinette comenzaba a partirse.

-Ahora tengo esgrima una hora antes ¿por qué no lo actualizas?

Sacó la almohada de su rostro y vio como Adrien le sonrió alegré.

-N...no estás enojado por que soy como una acosadora y tengo hasta una foto de ti probandote ropa de mujer.

-Para nada, me halaga que una chica boni...

"¿Ropa de mujer?"

Se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga dijo y se sonrojo.

-¡¿Dónde tienes ésa foto?! ¡Fue una confusión y me puse unos pantalones de Ladybug!

La chica sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué hay de la vincha y el lápiz labial?

Golpe bajó, Adrien se sonrojo aún más y miró a otro lado.

-M...mejor dime que necesitas para curarte.

Marinette sonrió alegré.

-Un besó en los labios.

Él se le acercó, acarició su mejilla y la besó hasta que la noche cayó.

"Si tan sólo pudiese hacerlo realidad"

Dejó de imaginarse cosas y le sonrió con pena a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo necesitó reposo.

Adrien le sonrió y se acostó a su lado e hizo que apoyé su cabeza sobre su brazo.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo y me asegurare de que mí acosadora haga reposo.

Éso fue mucho para el puro corazón de la chica y se desmayó aún que él creyó que se dormio.

Luego de unas horas Marinette abrió sus ojos para ver como Adrien le ponía un paño húmedo en su frente.

-Veo que despertaste princesa.

La chica se sentía en el cielo, el amor de su vida la estaba cuidando y hasta le dijo prin...¿princesa?

Su rostro se sonrojo y le dio una muy buena bofetada a su amigo el cual la miró con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Por qué me pegas?

Marinette miró su mano y luego a su amigo.

-Quería ver si era real ó era un sueño.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir mientras Adrien quedó con su mejilla izquierda hinchada.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Marinette se volvió a quedar dormida y Adrien le acariciaba su mano con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría enamorarme de ti princesa, pero my Lady está primero.

La chica se removió un poco haciendo que el paño caiga al suelo.

Adrien se agachó para agarrarlo pero se quedó estático al oír lo que dijo su amiga dormida.

-Ya basta gato tonto, no soy tú Lady.

El rostro del chico se sonrojo, se puso de pié y se fue corriendo a su casa.

¿Cómo era posible? Nunca se dio cuenta. Las dos eran muy idénticas y ahora lo descubrió, vaya tonto que fue.

-¿Qué pasó Romeo? ¿Lograste que tú novia te pegué el resfrío para no ir a la sección de fotos mañana?

Plagg salió de la camisa de su portador revelando el por que de su visita a Marinette.

-No, pero descubrí algo único.

El kwami dejó su queso a un lado al ver que su portador por fín descubrió la verdad.

-Ladybug y Marinette son hermanas gemelas.

-¡HIJO DE LA REMOLACHA!

Plagg se fue molesto dejando a Adrien confundido por su enojó.

-¿Fue algo qué dije?

Y así Marinette pasó su mejores vacaciones enferma, Adrien creé que ella y Ladybug son hermanas gemelas y Plagg andá dejando solicitudes en internet para conseguirse un nuevo portador.

Fín.

.

.  
Hola!

No me maten por el final.

Gracias por sus ideas, todas me gustaron. Estaba por elegir embarazo pero me di cuenta de que últimamente lo venía usando mucho así que me quede con enferma.

Gracias por su tiempo y una vez más no me odien por hacer a Adrien aún más ciego.

Hasta la próxima...


	7. Chapter 7

Feo

Gabriel miró como su hijo estaba en un rincón de su habitación comiendo helado y con una barba falsa puesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó ahora?

Se sentó en el sofá y Adrien lo miró con sus ojos lagrimosos al recordar que pasó ésa mañana en la escuela.

Flash back

Adrien llegó contento y saludo a su amigo Nino que lo esperaba como siempre en la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Hola viejo, ahora sales en las revistas más que antes!

El rubio sonrió apenado ya que ayer había rescatado a tres gatitos de un perro descontrolado y las personas lo grabaron todo haciendo que aparezca hasta en las revistas.

-Sólo hago mí trabajó.

Nino le dio un golpe jugando a medida que pasaban al salón de clases.

-Si que es feo.

Los chicos miraron de que hablaban Marinette y Alya y a Adrien casi le agarra un infarto al ver que era la revista donde él aparecia.

-Siempre me pareció feo pero en está foto se nota que hasta la cámara sufrió por tan fea imagen.

El chico se tocó el pecho mientras sudaba como nunca y Nino que lo notó, sonrió y se acercó a su novia.

-¿Qué hacen chicas?

Alya miró como su novio le sonreia, vio a Adrien de costado y comprendió la situación.

-Estamos mirando como Adrien salvo a esos gatos y Marinette dice que está bien feo.

Señaló la imagen de la revista y Marinette asintió.

-Al menos es feo para mí ya que no me gusta en lo más mínimo pero a otros puede parecerles lindo Cuasimodo.

La chica oyó un ruido, vio como Adrien se iba llorando del salón y se paró asustada.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Adrien?!

Miró a los morenos pero estos sólo sonrieron con malicia mientras navegaban.

Mientras que con Adrien.

El chico corría hacía su casa mientras lloraba y se tocaba su dolorido pecho.

-¿Por qué?

"Si que es feo"

Las palabras de la chica hicieron eco en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me duele sus palabras?

"Cuasimodo"

Pasó por las grandes puertas de la mansión y se fue a su habitación.

-¡¿Por qué me siento así?!

Se tiró de rodillas y se puso a llorar como un pequeño bebé.

Fín del flash back.

Gabriel miró a su hijo con asombro por todo lo que le dijo y se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano.

-¿Sentiste un dolor que nunca antes sentiste?

Miró a su hijo y éste asintió mientras tocaba su pecho.

-¿Sientes algo cuando ves a ésa chica hablar con otro chico?

Adrien miró a su padre confundido y contestó casi sin pensar.

-Cuando habla con otra chica también siento algo extraño y quiero golpear a todos lo que se le acerquen.

El hombre sonrió y soltó una carcajada que hizo a Adrien estremecer del miedo.

-Mí hijo es todo un idiota.

Se fue del lugar dejando a Adrien confundido por tan rara reacción.

-Hasta tú padre ya lo entiendo y tú no.

Plagg salió de su escondite y Adrien lo miró aún más confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que todos saben que yo no?

El kwami suspiro molesto y se fue sin decir nada.

El celular de Adrien sonó, vio que le llegó un audio con un texto de parte de Alya. Primero leyó el mensaje.

"A Marinette no le gustan mucho los gatos, uno de los que tú salvaste suele hacer ruidos por la noche cerca de su casa y la gente llama a ése gato Cuasimodo. En el audio sabrás lo que piensa Marinette de ti.

Pd: no le digas nada o se enojara conmigo si de entera de esto"

Levantó una ceja confundido pero extrañamente alegré por la aclaración y puso el audio.

-¡Amó a Adrien locamente! ¡Quiero tener dos hijos, una hija y un hámster con él! ¡No puedo esperar para ser la señora Marinette Agreste!  
¿Por qué estás grabando lo que digo Alya?

Al chico se le cayó el celular por la sorpresa y dio un grito que se oyó por todo París.

Gabriel llegó a la habitación de su hijo asustado y vio como éste estaba totalmente rojo pero con sus ojos extrañamente brillantes.

-Y...yo quiero cuatro hijos, no tres y de preferencia un gatito.

El hombre sonrió al entender un poco la situación y dejó a su hijo alucinar tranquilo. Ya lo interrogaria a él y a ésa chica misteriosa luego.

Fín.  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que llegaron a los 33!

Esperó que les haya gustado éste capítulo y sigue la letra "G" de "gatos" (extraño intento de MarinettexCatNoir advertido)

Hasta la próxima... 


	8. Chapter 8

Gatos.

Hace ya un mes que Cat noir descubrió la identidad de su Lady y perseguía a la dulce Marinette la cual aún no sabia la identidad de su amigo. Ahora él la llevaba todas las noches hasta su casa ya que ella perdió una apuesta.

Marinette sentía el viento de ésa noche en su cara, cuando era Ladybug siempre lo sentía pero ahora que su compañero gatuno la llevaba en brazos hacía su casa se sentía distinto.

-Ya llegamos my Lady.

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró a su amigo él cual le sonrió traviesamente.

-Cat ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿Por que no me llevas a mi habitación?

-Por esto.

El rubio tocó el timbre de la casa y al instante salió el padre de Marinette que se sorprendió al verla con el héroe.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿estas bien?

El hombre se acercó a la chica y Cat noir dio un paso al frente.

-Quiero presentarme formalmente, yo soy Cat noir, se las medidas, lo que le gusta, lo que le disgusta, cuantos lunares tiene y en que parte de su cuerpo se hayan, su estatura, pesó y hasta que shampoo usa Marinette, en otras palabras yo soy él acosador de su hij...

El chico se detuvo al ver que el hombre hizo pasar a su hija y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué hice mal?

Se tocó su barbilla pensativo y sonrió.

-¡Claro! Olvidé saludarlo.

El felino se fue creyendo que ése fue su único error. .

.  
Luego de intentar aclarar las cosas con su padre y evitar que su madre plane una boda Marinette subió a su habitación enojada y tomo su celular molesta para llamar a su compañero.

-No puedo creer que él ya sabe quien soy yo y no me quiere decir su identidad por que sabe que no le dirigire más la palabra.

Llamó a Cat noir y palidecio al oír que un celular sonó cerca.

-Aquí esta.

Tikki le mostró la mesa de luz y vio el celular de su amigo.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Marinette se sonrojo mientras Tikki negaba con su cabeza.

-Por favor, no me llames cuando me estoy bañando princesa.

El chico que tenía su cabello húmedo, únicamente su antifaz de héroe y una toalla rosa que lo cubría desde la cintura hasta las rodillas se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa my Lady? ¿tienes alguna pregunta? ¿quieres salir de paseó? ¿Tú padre me acepto como tú novio? ¿O quieres bañarte conmigo? Por que si es así mí respuesta es yesss.

La chica miró a la kwami y asintió.

-Tikki, transformame.

Y así Cat noir pasó la noche semidesnudo, atado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel y con su rostro hinchado por tantos golpes que recibió. .

.  
Una nueva noche se presentó y Marinette intentaba hacer su tarea de matemáticas con la penetrante mirada de Cat noir a sus espaldas.

-Aquí iba un 9 no un 5.

El chico se acercó y le señaló su error con un par de anteojos de juguete puesto. La chica lo miró incrédula y él sonrió.

-Créeme princesa, yo provengo de una familia con un padre sofocante que me hace estudiar cosas muchas más avanzadas.

La chica superió derrotada y obedeció a su amigo.

-Y ésa también esta mal, la repuesta es 3.

Nuevamente le señaló el papel pero Marinette lo miró enojada.

-¿En qué lugar 1 + 1 es 3?

El chico sonrió con ternura y la tomó de las manos.

-Cuando un Cat noir y una Ladybug se juntan nace un CatBug, por lo que 1 + 1 es 3.

La chica le dio una bofetada y guardó sus cosas molesta.

-Relax princesa, necesitas más amor para ser felíz.

Marinette suspiro cansada y sonrió con malicia.

-¿A ti alguien te a amado?

Cat noir sonrió con orgullo.

-Y hazme el favor de no incluirme en tu pobre lista.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que el héroe amenazaba con tirarse por el balcón de la habitación de Marinette por no ser amado.

-¡Dime que me amas o me tiró, no es una broma!

La chica se acercó y le sonrió.

-Fue un gustó conocerte.

Y cerró las ventanas de su habitación mientras Cat noir se ponía a cantar a vos alta y muy desafinadamente.

-¡Tengo él corazón llenó de agujeritos y no me lo puedo sanar,  
Se me va muriendo de a poquito, con cada dolor, se muere más!

Un par de zapatos volaron hacía él de las otras casas por el alboroto que estaba haciendo así que se fue por ahora. .

.  
Marinette caminaba hacia su habitación con pesar ya que ésa no fue su semana y todo por la molestia de ése gato que la molestaba más que antes, incluso un día fue a la escuela y se puso a gritar que era suya, agradecía que Adrien faltó ese día por que si que iba a asesinar al felino por su osadía. Pasó a su habitación y se encontró con su dolor de cabeza husmeando entré sus ¡topas íntimas!

-¡Deja éso gato pervertido!

Empujó al chico y éste notó que su chica estaba de mal humor.

-Ya veo.

Ella lo miró confundida al sentir como él posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes my Lady, no se que sienten las chicas cuando estan en sus días pero se que actúan distintas.

La chica se sonrojo y le dio una bofetada muy molesta.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, vete de aquí o yo misma me haré cargó de que no veas más la luz del día, gato molestó y pervertido!

El chico la miró con sus ojos lagrimosos y se fue dejando a Marinette algo mal por lo que dijo a pesar de que se lo merecía. .

.  
Una semana pasó y Cat noir no se presentó más a su casa.

Marinette lo llamaba por celular, iba todas las noches a la Torre Eiffel y lo esperaba, en la escuela a pesar de que su tan amado Adrien se acercó más a ella no podía evitar sentirse mal por no poder ver a el gato molestó.

Una vez más llegó a la Torre Eiffel con una fría noche de lluvia para esperar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no me atiende?

Miró su celular sin preocuparse de que se moje y sintió las gotas de lluvia parar.

-Debés cuidar más de su salud my Lady.

Miró a su amigo el cual le extendía un paraguas y le sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¡Cat!

Saltó sobre él y lo abrazó alegre.

-Mí plan fue todo un éxito.

Se separó de su amigo y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Verás, mí ingenioso plan consistía en que no me veas por una semana entera para que te des cuenta de que sí te importó aún que yo siempre estuve espiandote desde las sombras como buen acosador que soy. Así que como recompensa te dejó darme otro abrazó my Lady.

Un aura oscura digna de la posesión de un akuma rodeó a Ladybug y Cat noir vio su vida pasar por sus ojos.

-Quiero a mí papá.

Y fue arrastrado a un lugar oscuro mientras todo París oía los gritos de una niña provenientes de la Torre Eiffel pero todos ya sabían que era del gatuno héroe el cual recibía su merecido por alguna idiotez que hizo.

Definitivamente Cat noir debe pensar más lo que hace y Marinette ahora odia a los gatos como nunca... bueno, sólo odia uno en particular pero éso alegraba al ahora hospitalizado héroe por que del oído al amor solo había un pasó.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Y Cat noir recibió su merecido.

Casi 40 reviews! Muchas gracias por su apoyo en está tan singular historia.

Aún no me decido que palabra usar con la "H" así que acepto sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hormonas

Su rostro sudaba como nunca antes lo había echo.  
No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era o no correcto pero... ya tenía 16 años asi que no había problemas ¿verdad?

Planeó todo su estrategia durante un mes enteró, definitivamente era el crimen perfecto, nadie lo sabría salvo ellos dos. Su padre, Nathalie, Nino, Plagg, nadie jamás lo descubriría.

"Si que soy malote"

Se relamio sus labios con algo de miedo pero a la vez con alegría por la adrenalina que generaba lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera como Cat noir había hecho algo tan riesgozo. Miró sus manos y amplió su sonrisa al verlas temblar.

Suspiró profundamente y miró al hombre que atendía el negocio.

Se acercó a pagar ése libró, cómic, manga o como sea que se diga.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa al verlo tan sonrojado.

-¿Primera vez?

Él sólo asintió mientras el hombre le daba su cambió.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

Con su orgullo pisoteado por eso, agarró el comic, lo guardó en su mochila y salió agitado.

"Nunca más haré algo como esto"

Miró al hermoso cielo de ése día sábado orgulloso de a ver logrado su objetivo, ahora sólo tenía que ir a su casa, encerrarse en el baño y todo su esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

-H...Hola Adrien.

¡Abortar la misión, abortar la misión! ¡Literalmente es alerta roja ya que una muy sonrojada Marinette se acercó a él y estropeó todo su plan!

-¡Hola!

Levantó su mano y la saludó con su rostro más rojo que el de ella.

La chica entrecerro sus ojos y se le acercó un poco más haciendo que el trague duró.

-¿Qué compraste?

¡Justo ahora tenía que hacer de detective e interrogarlo!

-¿Acaso es porno?

El rostro de Adrien pasó drásticamente de un sonrojo a un pálido extremo por lo que dijo su compañera.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, se que tú también tienes necesidades hormonales.

Nuevamente se sonrojo y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-Y...yo... no compre tal cosa, solo compré un libró de...

Su mente quedó en blanco al no saber que decir y la chica cada vez se le acercaba más hasta el punto en que tuvo que retroceder un poco.

-¡De deportes! ¡Si, eso es! Compré un libro de deportes.

Sonrió nervioso y Marinette se separó un poco de él con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Okay, prestamelo.

"¡Patitas para que las quiero!"

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, un par de conductores le gritaban por pasar sin mirar, un policia lo regaño, una niña lloro por que él la empujó y tumbó su helado, pero no le importaba nada, sólo quería llegar a su casa y leer ése manga japonés que lo hicieron quedar mal con Marinette.

"Ese manga"

Palidecio y se dio cuenta de algo, dejó su mochila en el suelo cuando salió corriendo.

-¡¿Por queeeeeeeé?!

Se arrodilló melodramaticamente mientras pensaba que de ahora en más iba a ser un pervertido para su amiga.

-Ten.

Miró hacía el frente y vio como una agitada y sonrojada Marinette le extendía su mochila.

-Y...yo ya leí ése comic hace un par de años por Internet y es muy entretenido.

El mundo de Adrien se despedazo en menos de dos segundos. ¡Marinette había visto ésas cosas antes que él! Definitivamente iba a llorar por que tenía a su amiga como una santita pero era peor que él, no, él era peor por que quiso huir luego de ser descubierto.

Suspiró derrotado y agarró su mochila con tristeza.

-Gracias.

Marinette le sonrió mientras se daba medía vuelta.

-Aunque no veo lo malo en que quieras leer el manga de Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai es más hay dos temporadas animes.

El rostro de Adrien se volvió de piedra mientras veía como su amiga lo volvía a mirar.

-Pero para mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí yo también te diré un secreto mío.

Se acercó al estático chico y le susurró al oído.

-Me gustas.

Las piernas de Adrien perdieron fuerzas y cayó de rodillas por lo que le dijo su amiga.

-Pero así como me mentiste yo también lo hice.

Le sacó la lengua y se fue contenta mientras el chico la miraba aún de rodillas.

-P...pero yo creí que era el único que sabía de éste manga y ahora resulta que hasta tiene un anime.

Su rostro se sonrojo un poco y sonrió mientras abrazaba su mochila recordando las palabras que le dijo su amiga.

-Ojalá y fuese verdad.

Y él que quería ver cosas algo románticas por que sus hormonas lo tenían sensibles su amiga las alboroto aún más.

Y así Adrien descubrió que ver cosas románticas no lo volvían un pervertido, Marinette descubrió un lado nuevo de su amado y Nino quería convencer a su amigo de que ella le mintió con que era un secreto que le gustaba ya que todos lo sabían menos el puro y tonto Adrien.

Fín.  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias por seguir leyendo está extraña colección de capítulos de miraculous.

¿Cuantos habrán pensado mal de la actitud tan sospechosa de Adrien?

Como en mis otras historias aviso que de ahora en más solo puedo actualizar sabados y domingos, raramente entre semana.

Hasta la próxima... 


	10. Chapter 10

Inútiles

Los doctores se acercaban a la pareja con preocupación al ver a una mujer embarazada y a un rubio a punto de llorar.

-¡Empuje, empuje, usted puede!

Las personas que veían la escena desviaban la mirada y sentian lástima por la mujer.

-¡Me duele!

Uno de los doctores salió disparado un par de metros al recibir una patada por parte del paciente.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, tú te metiste en este lío, tú tienes la culpa de todo, tú creiste que iba a dar a luz con 4 meses de embarazo y se te atasco ésa cubeta en el pié por no encontrar las llaves del auto y tú dormiras en el sofa por una semana por hacer esta escena tan vergonzosa!

Adrien miró a su mujer con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Pero me duele.

Marinette se puso de pie molesta y dejó a su marido con los doctores intentando sacarle ésa cubeta del pié.

-Espero que Alya la llevé mejor que yo.

Una vez afuera miró al cielo recordando que su amiga estaba embarazada de 2 meses.

Su celular sonó y leyó el mensaje.

"Te veo en la cafetería de siempre. Por favor ven sin Adrien."

Suspiró cansada sebiendo que por ése mensaje a su querida amiga le iba igual o peor que a ella.

-Hombres.

Se subió a su auto y se fue a reunir con Alya.  
.

.  
Marinette se reunió con Alya y Chloe en una cafetería cerca del parque.  
Pidio un helado como sus amigas y tomó asiento cansada.

-Adivinare, Adrien hizo algo tonto otra vez ¿verdad?

Chloe miró con una sonrisa burlona a la chica la cual asintió con enojó.

-El muy tonto tocó mi vientre, sintió una patadita del bebé y creyó que ya iba a nacer.

Comió de su helado con frustración mientras Alya tocaba su hombro en forma de comprensión.

-Te entiendo amiga, imagina que Nino ya está viendo a que universidad mandarlo y éso que sólo tengo 2 meses.

Las dos miraron a Chloe que era la que llevaba 9 meses de embarazo y apuntó de dar a luz.

-¿Por qué me miran tanto? ¿quieren una foto?

La rubia volteó la mirada molesta ya que no quería hablar de los nueves torturosos meses que pasó con su embarazo y su marido preguntándole si estaba bien cada dos minutos inclusive a la noche.

-Pero la que nos gana es Alix, ella nos contó que Kim subió 8 kilos en sus nueve meses ya que supuestamente él tenía antojos.

Alya se burló de ésa situación y la rubia miró su celular.

-¿Nathaniel te envió un mensaje?

La chica le dio el celular a Alya y está leyó en voz alta.

-Querida Chloe, me quiero disculpar por decir que estabas muy redondita y por comerme el último pudin.  
¡Por favor perdóname y dime donde estás! ¡Llamaré a la policía y les diré que te secuestraron, tú sabes que no bromeó!  
Pd:¿Te sientes bien?

Término de leer y miraron a la rubia con pena.

-No se preocupen, la policía ya no le hace caso cuando les llama.

Chloe guardó su celular y sus amigas prefirieron dejar ése tema.

-Por cierto Marinette ¿Adrien sigue enojado por que Nino dijo tú futura hija y mí futuro hijo serían pareja?

Alya miró a su amiga con burla y está sonrió.

-Compró una escopeta, puso alambres con púas alrededor de la casa y un letrero que dice prohibido el pasó a la familia Lahiffe.

La morena sonrió mientras se preparaban para irse.

-Los chicos son unos inútiles.

Empezó Chloe.

-No mires películas de terror ó nacera Chucky y no mires telenovelas o saldrá afeminado, y él se la pasa mirando novelas.

Término molesta Alya.

-Mí princesa ahora es mi ballenita. Cada vez que Adrien me dice eso es una noche más que duerme en el sofá.

Hablo con enojó Marinette.

-No puedo esperar a que nazca el bebé para volver al acción.

Habló Chloe y la miraron con espanto.

-¿Qué? Me refiero a jugar con los ulas ulas, mal pensadas.

Las tres suspiraron cansada.

-Hombres.

Y cada una tomó su caminó para reunirse con sus maridos.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Adrien miraba a su esposa de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

Marinette se acostaba y miró a su marido confundida.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tardé?

La chica parpadeo y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Con las chicas en una cafetería.

-¡Ya no aguantó más!

Marinette se sobresalto al oír a su marido enojado.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que cuide a mi ballena y a mí futura princesa si tu te sigues juntando con la esposa de Lahiffe?!

-Nino es tú amigo.

Miró a su esposo con seriedad y este se tocó el pecho ofendido.

-Era amigo de ése sujetó que quiere que mi hija se case con su especie de hijo.

-¡Ya calmate!

-¡No tú calmate, ya no eres la dulce chica de la que me enamoré, mí padre tenía razón, me voy a dormir en el sofá!

El chico se fue llorando y Marinette se levantó agotada.

-Aún no se que fue lo que hizo que me enamoré de él.

Se fue a consolar a su inútil marido ya que se prometió nunca irse a dormir con el enojado.

Y así las tres heroínas de París comenzaron la peor de las batallas la cual no creían ganar pues aguantar a sus maridos estaba más haya del poder de sus kwamis.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Feliz día a todas las mujeres!  
Bueno, al menos por acá lo es.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejaron sus reviews.

Ya son 55 reviews!

Esperó que les haya gustado éste capítulo enfocado en las mujeres.

Hasta la próxima... 


	11. Chapter 11

Juntos

Era una fría mañana de invierno.  
Adrien llegó al salón junto a Nino pero su mirada se perdió al instante que la vio a ella.

-Me enamore.

Todos en el salón de clases miraron con asombro como Adrien se acercaba con cierto sonrojo a su presidenta la cual estaba más roja que la cabellera de Nathaniel.

-Se que es muy repentino pero no puedo contener lo que siento por ti ni un segundo más.

Frenó a unos pasos de la ahora sentada Marinette y sonrió con lujuria.

-Se que estamos en clases pero déjame probar cada parte de tu candente cuerpo.

La maestra sólo le dio un sorbo a su café entretenida por lo que pasaba.

-Ahora eres mía.

Con algo de humo saliendo por su nariz la tomó en manos con cuidado y Marinette miró a su amiga para recibir ayuda pero esta solo le sonrió con orgullo.

-Puedo darme cuenta que estas caliente por que mis manos arden con solo tocarte.

Pasó su lengua por ella y la chica tragó duró mientras sacaba fuerza de donde no tenía.

-A...Adrien.

Él la miró por un rato con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre, tu voz se me hace familiar.

Nuevamente se acercó a ella pero esta vez le dio una mordida.

-¡Ya basta!

Chloe se acercó a ambos y empujó a Adrien molesta.

-¡Marinette hizo ésas galletas para todos por el frío y tú ya te comiste cinco en menos de un minuto! ¡Quizás no me agrade la panadera pero las galletas calientes si, así que te sientas y nos dejas comer tranquilos!

Adrien la miró con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Pero... ustedes no la aman como yo.

Nino apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo con seriedad.

-Te quiero amigo, pero si sigues con esto nos quedaremos sin galletas y yo quiero una.

El rubio se sentó derrotado y oculto su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Bueno? Marinette, ya puede repartir las galletas a tus compañeros.

La chica obedeció a la maestra y repartió las galletas, por suerte hizo muchas y después de que Adrien literalmente se las quite de las manos, alcanzaron para todos inclusive para Adrien, aun que se enojaron con ella por consentir al modelo. .

.  
Después de clases en la mansión Agreste.

Adrien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a sus amigos con enojó.

-Ya calmate amigo, no podemos ir a casa de Marinette por que sus padres no nos dejarán estudiar tranquilos con sus ofertas de comida.

El rubio miró a su amigo molesto.

-Yo quería ir por la comida, pero tú, remedo de DJ, las convenciste de venir a mi casa.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste rubiesita teñida?!

Nino se le acercó molesto.

-¡Remedo de DJ! ¡Mi padre lo hace mejor que tú! ¡Y ademas mi cabello es real y hermoso!

-¡Suficiente!

El moreno saltó sobre su amigo y comenzaron a pellizcarse, tirarse del cabello, escupirse e insultarse, toda una épica pelea de hombres.

-No entiendo esta parte ¿Me la explicas Alya?

Y las chicas ignoraban a sus amigos olímpicamente mientras estudiaban.

Desde lo alto de la habitación Tikki y Plagg miraban a los jóvenes con cansancio.

-Una pregunta ¿a Marinette le sigue gustando Adrien?

Tikki asintió con pesar.

-¿A Adrien le sigue gustando Ladybug?

Y Plagg asintió enojado.

-Recuerdame ¿por qué no podemos decirles la identidad del otro para que Marinette lo dicipline un poco o al menos cambiame de portador?

Tikki fulmino a su amigo con la mirada.

-De ninguna manera dejaré que tú kwami pervertido te acerques a Marinette, ademas, Adrien te consciente con tu apestoso queso ¿por qué quieres cambiar?

Plagg miró a su amiga por un rato.

-Por que Marinette no es una diva como Adrien, imagina que le dije que Ladybug tenía mejor cabello y no me dirijo la palabra por tres días.

Tikki negó con una sonrisa.

-Después de tanto tiempo nada cambia. Tú y yo tenemos portadores cada vez más ciegos, tus portadores son adictos a lo dulce y mis portadoras son como acosadoras cuando se enamoran, pero aún así siempre estamos juntos.

Plagg volteó la mirada hacía otro lado apenado mientras las chicas se decidían a parar la pelea del siglo.

-¡Tú novia manda en su relación! ¡Dominado!

Gritó con enojó Adrien mientras se peinaba.

-¡Y tú eres un idiota por que tienes a una chica enamorada de ti desde quien sabe cuando y no te haz dado cuenta! ¡Ciego!

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación. Nino temía por su vida, Alya pensaba en todas las maneras de torturar a su novio, Marinette no respiraba desde hace un rato y Adrien miraba a cada uno de sus amigos con sorpresa.

-Q...¿Quién esta enamorada de mí?

Miró a Nino pero parecía a punto de llorar por su error, miró a Alya pero sabía que no le diría nada, así que solo le quedaba ella, la chica de rostro purpu... ¿púrpura?

-¡Respira Marinette!

Todos se acercaron a hacerle viento hasta que respiró nuevamente.

-Que bien que estas bien.

Adrien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa haciendo que ella retroceda algo asustada.

-Así que, Marinette ¿tú sabes quien esta enamorada de mi?

Arrincono a la chica a una pared y le acercó su rostro.

-¿Quién dijo que es una chica?

Respondío sin pensar y Adrien retrocedió asustado.

-¡¿Es un chico?!

Y Plagg llego a su límite.

-¡Es ella idiota!

Adrien y Marinette quedaron de piedra mientras que Nino y Alya se abrazaron asustados al no saber de donde venía esa voz.

-¿Es éso cierto?

Se acercó a su sonrojada amiga mientras esta asentía.

-Si, es cierto, me gustas y mucho.

El rubio llevó su brazo a su rostro para tapar su sonrojo.

-Y tú ¿qué sientes por mí? ¿Te gusto?

Adrien levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos mientras que sus amigos no decían nada de nada, sólo contemplaban la escena.

-Yo...

Los kwamis miraban a sus portadores como siempre lo hacían, juntos y con la intervención de Plagg cuando se aburria de los sucesos.

Todos atentos a la respuesta de Adrien.

¿Si o no? Una de esas dos respuestas cambiaría todo para los jóvenes y facilitaría las cosas para los kwamis.

-Yo...no...

El rostro de Adrien era todo un acertijo hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro e hizo que el corazón de Marinette latiera más rápido que el de un conejo.

-Yo...no lo sabia. Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes.

Se acercó más a ella y la acarició con delicadeza.

-También me gustas, ahora lo se, quiero que estemos juntos princesa.

Fin!  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus 62 reviews!

¿Les gusto el final? Al fin algo medio romántico.

La siguiente letra es la "K" de kwamis.

Volveré... Si, así es, regreso el volveré por una recomendación. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kwamis

Adrien pasó a su habitación y se espanto con lo que vio.

-¡No puede ser, Plagg no comió su apestoso queso!

Se acercó a la bandeja que aun seguía como él la dejó.

-¡Esto es grave! ¡¿Plagg?! ¡¿dónde estas?!

Se acercó a unas cajas que había en un rincón asustado y las empujó.

-Que alivió, la trampa para ratas esta intacta.

Suspiró ya más tranquilo y se percató de que el kwami estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Plagg?

El kwami lo miró con una sonrisa boba y los ojos brillosos.

-Es tan lindo vivir.

Adrien se tocó el pecho en shock mientras Plagg bailaba con su queso.

-¿Te sientes bien? Tú siempre te quejas como mi abuelito, no es normal que te alegré la vida.

Se acercó a su amigo el cual se acostó en el sofá mientras abrazaba su queso.

-Es sólo que la primavera a empezado.

El chico se rasco la nuca confundido.

-Pero si estamos en otoño.

El kwami le lanzó el queso que tenía molestó.

-¡Llegó para mi, la primavera llegó para mí!

Se acercó a su portador molesto y este pareció entender.

-¿Los kwamis cambian de estación distinto a nosotros? No lo sabía.

Plagg gruño fastidiado y se fue dejando a Adrien aún más confundido.  
.

.  
Con Marinette.

Tikki se posó en el regazo de su portadora y esta la acarició con delicadeza pero se asustó.

-¡Esto es grave! ¡Te volviste a enfermar pero esta vez tienes fiebre! ¡Debemos ir con el maestro Fu!

La kwami la miró por un rato muy apenada.

-No creo que esta enfermedad se pueda curar.

La chica parecía la pintura de "él grito" al oír eso.

-¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Tú lo sabes?!

Tikki asintió risueña.

-Me pasa lo que a ti con Adrien.

Marinette quedó pensando por un rato a que se refería y lo entendió.

-¡No puede ser!

La pequeña kwami asintió más roja de lo que ya estaba mientras volteaba su mirada apenada.

-¡Alguien te esta acosando como yo lo hago con Adrien! ¡Dime quien es! Hoy correrá sangre.

Tikki miró con espanto como su portadora agarraba un bat de béisbol de quien sabe donde.

-¡Nadie me está acosando, guarda éso! ¡Me voy por un rato y piensa lo que te dije! ¡Adiós!

La kwami se marchó mientras Marinette se tocaba las cienes confundida.

-Si no la acosan quiere decir que ella acosa a alguien.

Se sobo la mejilla y miró por donde su kwami se fue.

-Debo decirle que éso no es correcto.

Definitivamente Marinette y Adrien se parecían más de lo que creían y no lo sabían. .

.  
Una nueva mañana se hacía presente y Alya y Nino miraban a sus respectivos amigos con preocupación.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo jóvenes? Parece que no durmieron en toda la noche.

Nino los miró con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo... estuve pensando toda la noche en algo super importante y no dormí nada.

Terminó de hablar Marinette mientras bostezaba.

-Yo igual.

Adrien se refrego los ojos enojado al recordar que su kwami estuvo toda la bendita noche cantando quien sabe que cosas.

-A mí se me hace que ustedes hacen cositas sucias y no nos lo quieren decir.

Nuevamente habló el moreno pero los dos ya se habían quedado dormidos en sus asientos.

-Se ven tan lindod jun... ¡Nino, deja ése marcador!

Y Alya los protegió de su novio el cual se acercaba a la pareja con claras intenciones de dibujar sobre ellos mientras dormían.

-Esta bien, no les haré nada.

La chica negó con fastidio mientras el chico guardaba todos los marcadores, pinturas de labios, de uñas y deliñadores que tenía con enojó.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡La otra vez no tenías para ir al cine pero si para éso!

Nino abrazo su mochila en forma de protección.

-Mi belleza importa más que una película, además Adrien una vez me dibujo unos bigotes y quería venganza.

Alya suspiro, contó hasta diez y se fue un poco más calmada.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Ladybug y Cat noir se encontraron en la Torre Eiffel y cada uno se acercó apurado al otro.

-Necesito ayuda con mi kwami.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿El tuyo también?

Nuevamente lo dijeron juntos.

-Creó que Tikki acosa a alguien.

La chica lo miró con seriedad.

-Y yo creo que Plagg ingiere sustancias inapropiadas para el cuerpo.

Habló como un santito el felino.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

La transformación de ambos desapareció y los dos kwamis los miraban enojados.

-¡Estoy saliendo con Plagg!

Gritó con enfadó la kwami mirando a una boquiabierta Marinette.

-Tikki me desea y no le puedo negar esta delicia.

Se señaló Plagg con una sonrisa mientras que Adrien parecía que iba a orinarse encima.

-¿Eres Ladybug?

El rubio señaló a su amiga.

-¿Y tú eres el gato tonto?

La chica estaba más roja que Tikki.

-Hola, los kwamis somos parejita.

Plagg se acercó a Adrien y éste lo empujó molestó.

-¡Quítate del caminó que debo hablar con my Marinette!

Ambos se tomaron de la mano ignorando por completo a los kwamis.

-No se si alegrarme o ofenderme.

Tikki se acercó a Plagg con una sonrisa.

-Deja que esten solos, nosotros vamos a otro lado.

Los kwamis se alistaron para irse pero Marinette agarró a Plagg de la oreja.

-Pero antes tú y yo tendremos una larga charla gato negro.

Y así Adrien y Marinette descubrieron sus identidades, sus kwamis son parejitas y Plagg recibió un muy largó sermón de Marinette la cual prohíbe que se vean a solas.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer esta historia hasta esta parte!

Hoy comencé a publicar otra llamada "¡Viviendo juntos!" Si lo desean pueden pasar a leerla y decirme si quieren continuación.

Espero que les guste como va quedando esta y cualquier idea para la próxima letra es bienvenida.

Volveré... 


	13. Chapter 13

Luna

Ladybug miró el cielo nocturno desde la Torre Eiffel con cansancio.  
Una bella luna llena que la distraía un poco de lo que pasó ése día tenía su atención.

-Me dice que venga y él llega tarde.

Sonrió de costado al ver como no muy lejos su compañero se acercaba y se fue a esconder.

-Veamos que hace el gatito cuando esta sólo.

Cat noir llegó a su destino y miró a todos lados.

-Que bueno, creí que llegaría tarde otra vez.

Nuevamente miró a los lados y suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Ya que aún no llega lo haré.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada confundida desde su escondite hasta que el se paró al borde de la Torre Eiffel con seriedad mientras extendía sus manos a los costados.

-Yo soy la noche, yo soy venganza, yo soy Cat noir.

La heroína se tapó la boca para contener su risa lo máximo que podía mientras volvía a ver a su amigo.

-Y ahora ¡Atención a todos los maliantes, París tiene su propio caballero de la noche y se llama Bat... digo Cat noir!

Y éso fue el límite de Ladybug, se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras caía al suelo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo soy la noche... jajajajaja ya no puedo más! ¡Necesitó aire!

El rostro de el héroe se sonrojo al máximo al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, apretandose la panza y riéndose lo más fuerte que podía de él.

-My... ¡My Lady! ¡¿Qué hacía escondida?! ¡Qué noche más luna... digo que bella luna hay en está noche! ¿Verdad?

Sonrió nervioso mientras la chica se sentaba y recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Ah! No me reía así hace mucho. Muchas gracias Cat, hoy no fue un buen día para mí pero con esto ya me siento mejor.

El chico miró a un costado aún algo sonrojado.

-E...exacto, dije todo éso por que ya sabía que estabas aquí.

Ladybug sonrió mientras miraba al cielo y su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

-Dime Cat ¿qué es lo malo en mí? Y quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

El héroe se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

-Eres mandona, algo distraída, testaruda, linda, cautivante, inteligente, buena líder y muy reservada con tu vida privada.

La chica parpadeo confundida por la respuesta tan ligera y extraña que le dio su compañero.

-¿Por qué las últimas cosas son malas?

El rubio sonrió y le acercó su rostro.

-Lo malo es que con todo éso no eres mí novia.

La heroína sólo suspiro cansada mientras miraba hacía la luna con algo de tristeza.

-Hoy el chico que me gusta se burló de mí.

Miró a su amigo y se asustó un poco al verlo afilar sus garras.

-Alguien recibirá una tunda de cataclismos.

Cat noir la miró y vio como un par de lágrimas caían por los ojos de Ladybug.

-My Lady...

La chica saltó sobre el y lo abrazó dejando al héroe de piedra.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre.

Él correspondió el abrazo.

-No debo llorar por un tonto.

-Así es my Lady.

-Él sólo es una cara bonita.

-Tienes razón.

-Seguro le gustan los hombres.

-No podría haber otra explicación lógica.

-Adrien merece que lo cuelgue en el arco del triunfo desnudo.

-Totalmente deacurd... ¡Espera! ¡Adrien no, él es un buen chico y le gustan las chicas! Deberías perdonarlo.

La chica rompió el abrazo y lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

El felino tragó duró.

-Hipotéticamente ¿qué me harías si yo fuese él?

Ladybug cerró los ojos pensativa y luego lo miró con una dulce sonrisa que el héroe reconoció y le hizo sudar frío por su vida.

-Sólo diré que te daré tan duró que no podrás sentarte por un mes.

Le mostró su yoyo e instintivamente llevó sus manos a su retaguardia.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Se acercó a el asustado héroe, él cual se puso de pié y retrocedió.

-P...por nada. Debo irme my Lady, la sopa se me va a enfriar.

Se fue lo más rápido posible mientras que Ladybug quedaba confundida.

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa todo sudado mientras se tiraba en la cama y su kwami se burlaba de él.

-Estoy muerto. Ladybug es Marinette, Marinette es Ladybug y yo soy gato castrado ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Le tiró una almohada al kwami que se seguía riendo al recordar lo que pasó ese día.

Flash back.

Adrien llegó a la casa de Marinette con algo de cansancio por haber corrido.  
Se acercó a la madre de la chica la cual atendía a los clientes como siempre.

-Hola ¿esta Marinette? Es que trajo mí mochila por error y no la pude alcanzar a tiempo.

La mujer le sonrió y señaló atrás.

-Debe estar en su habitación, por favor sube.

Él asintió y se fue a la habitación de su amiga con algo de apuro.

-¿Marinette?

Abrió la escotilla que daba a esa habitación pero no la vio.

-Que raro.

Pasó adentro y Plagg se puso a explorar el lugar.

-Esto es el dormitorio de una nena, que aburrido, sobre todo ésas fotos tuyas, de donde yo vengo se le llama acoso.

El rubio se quedo estático mirando la computadora de la chica.

-S...si que soy lindo.

Se acarició el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Oye narcisista, deja de adularte y dime que es esto.

El chico volteó y se sobresalto al ver al kwami jugar con una bolsita rosada con cosas blancas dentro.

-¡Deja éso, con las intimidades de las chicas no se juegan!

Le arrebató la bolsita y el kwami lo miró confundido.

-¿Para qué usas las chicas éso?

Adrien palidecio al recordar que cuando le hizo ésa pregunta a Nathalie no tuvo tiempo libre ni para ir al baño por una semana, cuando se lo pregunto a Chloe ella le dio un puntapié y no le habló por un mes y finalmente cuando se lo pregunto a su padre este tuvo una charla muy sería con él que lo dejó encerrado por dos meses en su habitación por el trauma.

-Cuando las chicas tienen días en que su humor cambia mucho, ellas usan estas cositas.

Plagg lo miró y sonrió.

-Tu papá usa eso todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! O eso creó ¡No los hombres no usan toallitas, por que somos fuertes y repremimos toda debilidad! Aunque me sorprende que Marinette usé estas cosas, yo siempre la veo igual.

Plagg se ocultó mientras su portador miraba esa bolsita una vez más imaginandose a Marinette actuando como Chloe y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡¿Qué te hace gracia?!

Tragó duró, volteó lentamente y se encontró con una muy sonrojada y enojada Marinette.

"La regue"

Fin del Flash back

Plagg se seguía riendo de él mientras el rubio pensaba en como le miraría la cara a su amiga ahora.

Escuchó un ruido provenir de afuera y vio como una silueta roja brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-Hola Agreste.

Ladybug le mostró su yoyo y una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo soy venganza.

Por contenido de violencia lo terminamos aquí recordando que una bella noche de luna fue el momento en que Adrien perdió el sentido de una de sus nalgas por un mes entero.

Fín.  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus 65 reviews y a aquellos que leen y no dejan sus reviews también les agradezco y les invitó a comentar.

Volveré... 


	14. Chapter 14

Lluvia.

La suerte de Adrien era peor que la de un gato negro. Primero su madre lo abandonó, luego su padre se distanció de él y hoy era el día más gris para el por que Ladybug lo rechazo y le dijo que amaba a alguien más.

Ahora iba caminando por la fría lluvia invernal sin importarle su salud.

Seguro que su padre debía de estar comiéndose las uñas por no saber donde estaba pero no le importaba... ya no.

Frenó frente a la panadería Dupain Cheng y vio por una pequeña ventana como su amiga tenía lo que el alguna vez tuvo y deseaba de regresó, una cálida y alegré familia.

Sonrió con nostalgia y a pesar de que tenía todo el cuerpo temblando del frío pudo sentir como ésas gotas más frías que la lluvia caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Adrien?

Se sobresalto al ser descubierto por su amiga e hizo lo más racional posible.

-No ... ¡No soy Adrien Agreste, soy su fantasma!

Vio el rostro de espanto de Marinette y salió corriendo antes de que ella lo alcance.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonto?

Se detuvo en un callejón y se sentó en el suelo agitado.

-Espero no preocuparte con mis problemas Marinette.

Escondido su rostro entre sus brazos con tristeza.

-Tú nunca le causarías problemas.

La lluvia paró de repente, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de una muy preocupada Ladybug que le extendía un paraguas que conocía.

-¿Por qué esta aquí la gran heroína de París? No tienes que preocuparte por un gato callejero.

Sonrió de costado al ver como ella acercaba su mano a él y cerró sus ojos.

Sabía que lo vería con lástima, solamente hubo una persona que lo animó en un momento así.

-Idiota.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con la bofetada de su ídolo.

Parpadeo confundido mientras la chica le daba la espalda y se alejaba un poco de él haciendo que la lluvia vuelva a caer sobre él.

-No se que quieres ganar sintiendo lástima de ti mismo pero éso no te ayudará en nada.

Lo miró con furia y el se tapó el rostro por instinto.

-No se que es lo que sucede contigo pero anímate, mañana será un día mejor y no actues como Cat noir diciendo cosas de gatos que me da escalofríos.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Ladybug mientras le daba el paraguas a su asustado amigo.

-Anímate por que el próximo irá con la mano cerrada.

Le mostró su puño y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Adrien se tocó su dolida mejilla mientras miraba el paraguas de su otra meno.

-Recuperé mi paraguas.

Se levantó contento y se fue a su casa con tres cosas en claro: uno, la identidad de Ladybug, dos, ella tiene la mano pesada y tres, conquistaria a esa chica tarde los años que tarde por que como ella le dijo, mañana será un día mejor.

-Me recordó a mi madre, ahora ya entiendo por que todos la llaman "mamá metiche" a sus espalda.

Llegó a su casa y vio como estaban varios policías, soldados, guardaespaldas y algunos cosplayers de héroes al rededor de su casa.

Quizás no tendría que escapar más de su casa por que su padre exageraba un poco.

Desde lo alto de una casa Ladybug sonrió alegré al ver como su amado llegó sano y salvo a su hogar.

-Me siento mal por rechazar a Cat noir pero Adrien es el único para mí.

Lanzó su yoyo para regresar con su propia família pero...

-¡El paraguas que le di era el que el me dio! ¡Va a descubrir quien soy!

Y efectivamente el chico se le volvió a declarar a los pocos días como Cat noir pero esta vez siendo ella Marinnete y luego de varios enredos y descubrir que el felino y su príncipe eran los mismos comenzaron a salir como pareja.

Y así los días de lluvia para Adrien acabaron permanentemente hasta que su padre le mostró a su novia sus vergonzosas fotos de bebé.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Por qué a algunos padres le gusta ver sufrir a sus hijos con su pasado vergonzoso?

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. La siguiente letra es la M de "mirame".

Nos leemos pronto... 


	15. Chapter 15

Mirame.

Marinette suspiro una última vez mientras veía a su amiga la cual le levantaba el pulgar como muestra de apoyó.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia su amado del cual ya hace un mes que descubrió que era Cat noir por una fan akumatizada que lo arrincono y no le quedo de otra más que transformarse para no ser atrapado, pero el todavía no sabía que ella era Ladybug.

"Calma Marinette, si el ama a Ladybug entonces también debe aprender a amarte sin el antifaz."

Y llegó ante él. Intercambiaron miradas a lo que Nino se iba y los dejaba a solas.

-¿Sucede algo Marinette?

El rubio sonrió con dulzura mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y le extendía una carta rosada.

-¡M...me gustas! En está carta sabrás todo lo que pienso de ti. ¡Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos!

Tras terminar de decir éso abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras el chico la miraba incómodo y algo... ¿decepcionado?

-Lo siento.

Fue todo lo que él dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras sentía como Alya la abrazaba de atrás para consolarla y Chloe de no muy lejos se reía de ella.

-¡Pobre Marinette, fue cruelmente rechazada! ¿Cómo te sientes panadera?

La chica apretó sus puños y se fue corriendo a su casa.  
En ese momento no le importaban las clases, no le importaba las burlas de Chloe, no le importaba que Alya haya querido alcanzarla, no, sólo quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible y llorar, llorar de tristeza, llorar de dolor y recalcarse a sí misma que lo que hizo fue todo un error.

.  
Ya pasó dos días de que Marinette fue rechazada por Adrien y cada vez que lo veía no podía quitarse ése dolor en el pecho.

Él no tenía la culpa pero le dolía que solo la vea como Ladybug y no como Marinette cuando luchaban o patrullaban París.

Suspiró con pesar ya que a la noche tenía que ir a patrullar con su compañero.

-Tikki, transformame.

Con poco ánimos se fue a la Torre Eiffel a esperar a su amigo un par de horas antes.

¿Podría ver a Cat noir a la cara y ser coqueteada si el no amaba a su verdadero yo?  
No lo sabía pero lo intentaría resistir lo máximo que podía.

Cat noir llegó a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel y se encontró con Ladybug durmiendo.

-¿Acaso no sabes que soy un gato travieso?

Se acostó a su lado y quedaron cara a cara.

El chico sonrió al ver como dormía tranquilamente pero con su rostro algo triste.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y decidió contemplar a su amiga.

Esos mechones rebeldes de cabello que se movían por las brisas del viento, ésa delicada silueta que a pesar de que él sabía que era fuerte la veía delicada y frágil, ésas manos que no podía ver como eran por el traje y ésos labios que lo provocaban con lujuria, ése rosa natural que tenían, ésa forma tan delicada, tan linda, tan pura, tan... deseable.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que nadie vería su delito pero...

-Así que el minino es un pervertido.

Los ojos de la chica estaban mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Aaaaahh!

El chico dio un salto y se alejó un par de metros por ser descubierto.

-Así que no estoy segura ni con mí compañero de batallas, que mal.

La chica se quiso levantar pero él en un rápido movimiento terminó sobre ella y sostuvo sus manos.

-Ya me cansé de esto Cat.

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras él la miraba confundiendo.

-Has lo que quieras, el chico que me gusta me rechazó, seguro que a Ladybug no la rechazarian.

Cat noir apretó sus dientes con enojó.

-Mirame Ladybug.

La chica se estremeció un poco al oírlo enojado pero no le hizo casó.

-¿Lo ves? Tú también quieres que Ladybug te miré.

Ella continuó sin abrir sus ojos.

-Ladybug...abre tus ojos.

Ella lo ignoró.

-Ladybug, mirame.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre la chica y se sobresalto.

-¡Por favor Marinette, mirame a mí, no a Adrien!

Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los lagrimosos de Cat noir.

-¡Hasta ahora todo gira en torno a ti, todos se preocupan por que te rechaze en cuanto tú preferiste acercarte a al chico bueno que todos creen que soy y no a mi verdadero yo, el cual tú si conoces!

Ladybug no lograba articular palabra alguna.  
¿Desde cuando sabía su identidad?

-Nunca te rechaze, te dije que lo sentía por que no podía soportar la alegría de que yo te guste pero así mismo te gustaba mi yo falso y eso me destrozó.

El chico la solto pero no salió encima de ella, solo se quedó sentado mientras ella la seguía mirando sorprendida.

-Amame a mi, a Cat noir a quien en verdad soy.

Una luz roja resplandecio el lugar dando a ver a Marinette.

-Y tú ve a Marinette, a quien en realidad soy.

Ella lo agarró del cuello mientras aún estaba sorprendido, hizo que se acueste sobre ella nuevamente y lo beso.

Él no sabía como responder a éso así que apretó sus labios y dejó que ella haga el resto.  
Le gustaba ésa sensación, esa explosión de sentimientos pero si que lo tomó desprevenido.

-Ajam.

Se separaron rápido para ver como Tikki los miraba con enojó.

-Que lindo que es el amor pero eso es algo que prefiero que se lo dejen para ustedes mismos.

Los dos se sonrojaron y se sentaron a una distancia prudente de 3 metros por orden de la kwami.

-¿Miraras a Cat noir?

Ella asintió mientras le sonreía.

-¿Y tú a Marinette?

El negó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Las miraré a ambas.

Se acercó para besarla pero un balde de agua cayó sobre él.

-Para que te pasé el calor gato en celos.

El pobre y mojado chico miró a la pequeña kwami que lo fulminaba con la mirada y a la chica que se aguantaba la risa.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, ya demasiado voy a tener con Alya protegiendote.

Y así cada uno se hicieron la promersa de amarse con su verdadero ser.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

En el siguiente capítulo vuelve un poco el humor.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	16. Chapter 16

Número

La canción "libre soy" de frozen se hacía presente en la habitación de Adrien, era aproximadamente las 23:50 horas y un somnoliento rubio agarraba su celular y atendía la llamada mientras Plagg se iba a otro lado molesto por interrumpir su sueño reparador.

-¿Hola?

No recibió respuesta, solo oía una respiración agitada desde la otra línea.

-Si es una broma telefónica no es graciosa.

Habló con algo de enojó.

-Siete... días...

El rubio palidecio al oír eso, cortó la llamada, lanzó el celular contra la pared rompiendolo, encendió las luces y quedó en posición fetal.

-N...no volveré a ver películas de terror nunca más.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y pasó un Gabriel Agreste con un perfume en manos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Tengo un perfume y sé como usarlo!

Miró a todos lados y sólo vio como Adrien lo miraba con ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Tengo miedo.

El hombre suspiro cansado mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Hijo, yo se que este mundo tiene muchas cosas aterradoras y como hombre que somos debemos ser fuertes.

Adrien sonrió un poco calmado.

-Así que te diré lo que me decía tú madre cuando yo me asustaba por algo.

El chico sonrió aún más al oír sobre su madre.

-Los hombres con miedo como tú me dan asco así que ya madura si no quieres recibir unos chancletasos.

Adrien miró a su padre con espanto mientras este sonreía alegré por sus recuerdos.

-Todavía me duele un poco cuando me siento pero los métodos de tu madre eran muy efectivos. Ya me voy, buenas noche y recuerda, la chancla.

Gabriel apagó la luz y se fue dejando a un espantado Adrien en su cama con un posible trauma.  
.

.  
Una nueva mañana se hacía presente y Nino miraba con preocupación a su amigo que apenas y mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

-Recibir una llamada como ésa da miedo pero que tú padre te cuenté de un extraño fetiche de el es aterrador.

El moreno se abrazó a si mismo mientras Adrien bostezaba.

-Como sea, ya cambié de números y celular así que ya no me van a molest...

Antes de que terminará de hablar su celular sonó y palidecio al no reconocer el número.

-¡Atiende tú!

Le lanzó el celular a Nino mientras este negaba con decepción.

Oprimio atender y puso el altavoz.

-D...diga.

Adrien habló con miedo mientras se oía una respiración agitada y tanto él como Nino palidecieron.

-Seis... días...

El moreno tiró el celular al suelo y Adrien lo pisó asustado.

-¡Yo me largo bro! ¡No me metas en esto!

Adrien lo agarró de los hombros con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Ya es tardé, estamos en esto juntos.

Nino lo empujó desesperado y se sentó en su asiento.

-B...busquemos a un exorcista, él sabra que hacer.

Adrien asintió mientras Alya llegaba al salón y los miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué están tan pálidos?

El rubio iba a decirle pero Nino dio un golpe en su escritorio mientras suspiraba.

-No le digas nada Adrien, no quiero que la chica que amó se involucre en esto.

Alya se sonrojo un poco mientras Nino se ponía de pie para salir afuera.

-No te preocupes nena, todo estara bien.

Marinette llegó al salón sonrojada y miró a Nino confundida.

-¿A dónde vas? Las clases empezarán enseguida.

El moreno la miró con seriedad.

-El demonio llamó a Adrien habisandole que en seis días morirá, yo lo oí y estoy involucrado y ahora tú también caeras con nosotros.

Adrien le dio un empujón a Nino mientras Marinette miraba a Alya confundida y esta sonreía como nunca antes.

-¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Marinette?! ¡No quiero que ella salga lastimada, solo te quería arrastrar a ti conmigo por comerte la última palomita el otro día!

-¡Así que era por éso! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Creí que le ibas a decir a tu guardaespaldas que me haga un super calzón chino como la última vez pero esto excede los límites viejo!

-¡Además me dijiste rubio teñido, tu vida es un precio justo como venganza!

Alya los agarró de la oreja a ambos muy enojada.

-¡Ya compórtense! ¡Ésa llamada era Marinette intentando invitar a Adrien a un concierto que se hará el domingo a la tarde pero ella hablaba muy lento y Adrien cortaba la llamada antes de que terminé!

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presenté mientras Adrien miraba a una sonrojada Marinette.

-¿Es éso cierto?

La chica asintió apenada.

-¡Que bien! ¡Te amó princesa, yo creí algo malo!

Abrazó a Marinette y dio vueltas con ella.

-¡Y claro que puedo ir a ese concierto contig...

El chico se detuvo, la soltó y se alejó sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Todos los del salón que miraban la escena en silencio mientras comían palomitas miraron como Marinette levantaba su mirada con determinación.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

-Ella quiere decirte que también te ama así que ya besense que me da náuseas.

Habló con fastidio Alix mientras Rose y Mylene la abrazaban con alegría por su gran hazaña.

-¿P...princesa?

Marinette al fin artículo palabra mientras Adrien volteaba la mirada.

-¿Eres el gato tonto?

El rubio la miró con sorpresa.

-M...my Lady.

Ambos dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, se acercaban lentamente, sus respiraciones chocaban y...

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste gato tonto y el te dijo my Lady?!

Alya sacó su lado de reportera y los interrumpió antes del gran final.

Todos se golpearon la cara con frustración mientras Nino alejaba a su novia a rastras para que no se entrometa.

-¿Una cita el viernes para llegar a un acuerdo el día domingo?

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo te llamó gatito.

-No tienes mi número, ni siquiera tengo celular por ahora.

-Ya lo tendrás y conseguiré tú número nuevamente.

Se sonrieron mientras acercaban sus rostros nuevamente, todo miraban atentos la escena y...

-Buenos días alumnos.

La maestra llegó.

-¡Hija de la remolacha!

Todos maldijeron con enojó pero ya sabían que al menos sus compañeros empezaron algo de una extraña manera.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Aplauso para Alix por decir la verdad y un fuerte aplauso para Alya y la maestra que pararon el momento más esperado y un enorme aplauso al escritor por hacer éso dos veces.

Esperó que les haya gustado y si alguien tiene una idea con la letra "Ñ" por favor díganme que no se me ocurre ninguna palabra.

Volveré...  



	17. Chapter 17

Ñoño

Era un día como cualquier otro, Adrien invitó a sus amigos a su casa para jugar videojuegos pero como hubo un corté de luz jugaron juegos de mesa.

Adrien se puso los lentes, la camiseta blanca y una corbata negra.

-Estoy listo.

Dio un suspiro y salió afuera para ver a su supuesto amigo y a sus compañeras.

-¡Neeeeeeeeerd!

Miró a Nino con enojó por el apodo.

-Ya basta.

Sonrió al ver que Alya lo apoyaba.

"¿Por qué Nino no es así de gentil?"

-No le digas nerd a Adrien.

Definitivamente ésa chica era su héroe.

-Mas bien sería ñoño.

Los morenos estallaron a carcajadas mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

-Ja ja y ja, muy graciosos, yo me voy a cambiar.

Alya posó una mano sobre su hombro con seriedad.

-Ni hablar Agreste, tu perdiste contra Marinette en ajedrez y debés cumplir el castigó, yo y Nino lo hicimos y nos besamos frente a ustedes.

-El burro por delante.

La morena le dio un codazo a su novio y luego miró a Adrien.

-El que perdía de ustedes dos debía disfrazarse de ñoño por diez minutos así que no seas mal perdedor.

Adrien miró a Marinette la cual había estado en silencio.

-Muchas gracias Marinette, eres la mejor.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y se fue a atender para encontrarse con las burlas de su padre.

-El dijo que soy la mejor, nunca me sentí tan alegré.

Los morenos intercambiaron miradas por que se notaba que Marinette no conocía lo que era el sarcasmo.

-Jajaja muy gracioso padre.

Gabriel le tomó una foto a su hijo y se fue riendo mientras Adrien miraba a Marinette con enojó.

-Tramposa.

La chica oyó éso y se sobresalto.

-¿Por qué me dices tramposa? Gané justamente.

Adrien se sonrojo un poco y volteó la mirada.

-Te digo tramposa por que si.

Le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

-¡Oye ñoño, tú no le dices éso a mi amiga!

Alya agarró a Adrien de la oreja y este miró a una lagrimosa Marinette por sus acusaciones.

-¡Discúlpate ahora!

La morena le gritó con enojó mientras lo soltaba pero a pesar del miedo que tenía, Adrien se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada.

-No.

Nino palidecio al ver como a su novia le saltaban algunos nervios y quiso intervenir.

-Mejor calmemo...

-¡Tu te callas y te sientas!

-Si señora.

Y se sentó con la mirada gacha mientras Alya agarraba a Adrien del cuello de su camiseta.

-Si aprecias tu vida te vas a disculpar con mí amiga.

El rubio tragó duró, busco ayuda en su amigo pero este miraba a otro lado como si nada estuviese pasando.

-S...soy... u...n hom...bre que no titubea ja...más.

Alya formó una sonrisa siniestra y se escuchó como los pajaros de afuera huían como si se avecinara una tormenta.

-Ya Alya, mojó sus pantalones.

Marinette defendió a su amado al ver como su pantalón ahora estaba mojado.

Adrien se sonrojo y se fue a cambiar de ropa mientras Alya suspiraba con fastidio.

-Vamos Nino, me compraras un helado.

El chico se puso de pie y fue tras su novia como buen perr... digo, novio que era.

Marinette quedó sola esperando que el chico salga de su baño.

-¿Marinette?

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el le habló desde el baño.

-¿Si?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Adrien prosiguió.

-Se que mi actitud no es la correcta y lamentó que veas esta fase mía pero no me voy a disculpar por tu hiciste trampa y no lo puedes negar.

La chica arqueo una ceja confundida pero Adrien continúo hablando.

-Hiciste trampa por ser tú. En el ajedrez uno debe ser listo y tiene que concentrarse pero tú me distraes.

Marinette se confundió aún más con éso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La puerta del baño se abrió y un Adrien sonrojado, sin camisa y con los anteojos puesto se acercó a ella a pasó decidido.

-Me distraes con tu rostro, me distraes con tus expresiones, me distraes con tu sonrisa, me distraes con tu presencia, me distrae con todo.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida hasta que un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro asustado a Adrien.

-N...no llores por favor.

Ella soltó una risita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba al preocupado chico.

-Dime Adrien ¿Tu sabes por qué te distraigo tanto?

El chico se sonrojo más al verla sonreír pero negó con su cabeza.

-No lo se, pero incluso mi corazón late con fuerza al verte que hasta parece que va a detenerse en cualquier momento.

Marinette puso sus manos tras su espalda y se acercó a él con una sonrisa que hacía que a Adrien le salga humo por las orejas.

-Dime Adrien ¿quieres saber el por que de tu actuar?

El chico retrocedió un poco al tenerla cerca y con los pocos sentidos que aún le funcionaban afirmó con su cabeza.

-Yo...

La chica se acercó más a él hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaban.

-Te gustó.

El mundo de Adrien dio un giró inesperado con esas tres simples pero letales palabras.

"¿Desde cuándo me pasa esto?

¿No me gustaba Ladybug?

¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

Todo éso y mucho más pasó por la cabeza de Adrien pero reaccionó al ver como Marinette levantaba una mano y le quitaba los anteojos.

-Inclusive como un ñoño eres guapo.

Se puso los anteojos y se fue alegré.

-Nos vemos en la escuela mañana.

Salió por la puerta y Adrien cayó de rodillas con su rostro totalmente rojo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Y Plagg desde su escondite miraba a su portador entretenido por lo que pasó.  
.

.  
Afuera de la mansión Agreste.

Marinette salió con una sonrisa y miró al cielo.

-¿Qué...

Su sonrisa cambió a una de espanto.

-¡Acabó de hacer?!

Y Tikki desde el bolso de su portadora negaba divertida.

-Y éso que esto apenas está empezando.

Ahora que Adrien sabía la verdad y Marinette era un poco más valiente las cosas serian un poco más fácil para los kwamis, aún que siendo ésos dos nunca se sabe que pasará.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Al final me quedo con ñoño como la mayoría me lo dijeron pero como no se me ocurrió mucho decidí hacer algo un poco romántico para compensar mi falta de entendimiento por la letra "Ñ".

Espero que les haya gustado igual y sigue la letra "O" de oso.

Volveré... 


	18. Chapter 18

Oso

Marinette se acercó a pasos temblorosos y muy sonrojada a Adrien y le extendió un cuaderno.

-T...tu cuaderno, gracias.

El chico lo tomo con una sonrisa y antes de que diga algo ella se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Suspiró derrotado mientras se acercaba a Nino y este le sonreía con comprensión.

-¿Me gustaría saber por qué Marinette siempre se aleja cuando estoy cerca?

El moreno borró su sonrisa y la cambio por una de enojó.

-Idiota.

El rubio lo miró ofendido.

-¿Por qué me dices éso?

Nino posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo e hizo todo lo posible para no darle un golpe.

-Haber, piensa amigo ¿por qué Marinette actúa así contigo? Es fácil de entender.

Adrien medito un poco y le respondió tranquilamente.

-Ella me odia.

Nino tiró su gorra al suelo y Adrien sintió como Plagg maldecia desde su camisa.

-¿Dije algo malo?

El moreno dio un par de gritos con enojó y se fue molestó. .

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa aún pensativo, tanto que hasta Nathalie se acercó a él preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo Adrien?

El chico la miró con la mirada algo perdida.

-Nino me dijo idiota por que le dije que una amiga nuestra me odia.

La mujer se sorprendió un poco mientras Adrien proseguía.

-Es muy lógico, después de todo ella cuando esta cerca de mí siempre tiene su rostro rojo, tiembla, tartamudea y evita que nuestras miradas se crusen, es más que obvio que ella me odia ¿verdad? No hay otra explicación lógica.

La mujer lo miró boquiabierta mientras le daba la espalda.

-Idiota.

Y se fue dejando al chico aún más confundido por la situación.

Se fue a su habitación y Plagg lo miró con enojó.

-¿Tú también? ¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes hoy?

El kwami suspiro algo cansado.

-Si tu amiga te odia por que no haces las pases y le das un regaló. Ahora déjame tranquilo que se me pegara lo ciego o lo idiota si estoy más tiempo contigo.

Adrien golpeó su palma con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Mañana le daré un regalo como muestra de paz, soy un genio.  
.

.  
Marinette corría a toda velocidad a la escuela.

-¡Llegó tarde! ¡Llegó tarde!

Al pasar por la entrada chocó con alguien y se cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, soy muy torp...

Se sonrojo al ver como Adrien le extendía la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, de echó te estaba esperando.

La chica se levantó con su ayuda y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Para ti.

Le extendió un osito de peluche blanco que sostenía un corazón que decía" te quiero".

-No se que hice mal como para que me odies pero por favor perdóname y si algo te molesta solo dímelo princesa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al salón contento mientras Marinette se sonrojaba cada vez más mientras abrazaba al peluche con una mano y con la otra se tocaba la mejilla.

-No siento mis piernas.

Una pequeña chispa se encendido en ella mientras se recostaba sobre la pared.

-¡¿Él creé que lo odio?!

No sabía por que pero se sentía la villana.

-¿Qué es éso panadera? ¿Un peluche que te regaló tu mami?

Chloe pasó a su lado burlándose como siempre y formó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Me lo regaló Adrien, preguntaselo y verás que no miento.

Quizás si era un poco villana pero molestar a Chloe era una situación que no podía hacer pasar.

Y así pasaron el día de clases con Marinette sonrojada, Chloe gritando y Alya filmado la escena como recuerdo.  
.

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa contento y en las escaleras vio como su padre se acercaba a él.

-Oí que tienes problemas con una chica.

El chico miró a su padre y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero puede que ya esté resultó, le regalé un oso de peluche.

Gabriel lo miró interrogante.

-¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Adrien lo miró y le contestó.

-Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, temblaba y siempre actuaba raro conmigo presenté.

-¡¿Por qué rayos esa chica te odia Adrien Agreste?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Nathalie que miraba todo desde un rincón suspiro con cansancio al ver de donde Adrien sacó lo ciego y tonto.

-Se nota que es hereditario.  
.

.  
Cat noir llegó hasta la Torre Eiffel y miró con asombro como Ladybug parecía alegré.

-¿La mariquita está contenta por que su minino llegó?

La chica lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-El chico que me gusta me regaló un oso de peluche.

Cat noir sintió como su corazón era destrozado.

-Tenía planeado rendirme pero ahora no lo haré, por que sé que Adrien siente algo por mí.

Ladybug se fue mientras el chico la miraba con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un chico llamado como yo me la quiere quitar ¡Pues no! ¡Oyeme bien tocayo, esá chica es mia!

Su transformación se deciso y miró a su kwami confundido.

-¡Ya me aburrí, te vas caminando a casa chico, yo me largo de aquí!

Plagg se fue molestó dejando a Adrien planeando derrotar a ése sujetó que se llamaba como él.

Fín?  
.

.  
Hola!

Adrien pasó sus propios límites y Gabriel demostró que todo es por sus genes.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Volveré... 


	19. Chapter 19

Premio

Era un hermoso día de primavera y los cuatros amigos se reunieron en el parque para pasar el tiempo.

Adrien miraba con odio como Marinette estaba tan pegada a ésa... "cosa".

-¡Ya basta, me haces cosquillas!

Apretó sus puños al verla recibir ésos "besos".

-Lo odio tanto.

Susurró con ira mientras Nino apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya calmate viejo ¿Por qué estás tan celoso? Recuerda que tu la rechazaste cuando se te confesó así que no te puedes enojar si ella está con alguien más.

El rubio empujó la mano de su amigo y bebió de su jugó.

-No se de que hablas, no estoy molestó.

Escuchó como Marinette reía más fuerte y se levantó enojado.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Algunas personas queremos disfrutar la paz! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!

La chica lo miró con enojó por su actitud.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?

Adrien se le acercó enojado y señaló a su rival el cual lo miraba con alegría.

-¡Éso me pasa! ¡¿Por qué permites que el te besé?!

La chica le dio un golpecito con su mano para que dejé de apuntar con su dedo.

-¡El no me besó me lamio que es distinto!

Adrien se tocó el pecho con espanto y miró a Nino el cual miraba la escena con Alya.

-Nino, trae la gomera, le enseñaré a éste pervertido un poco de modales.

Marinette abrazó a el cachorro al verlo asustado.

-¡Es sólo un cachorrito! ¡No le vas a hacer daño por tus celos!

El rubio se sacó su cinturón y golpeó la tierra con enojó.

-¡No me detengas Marinette! ¡Los dos sabemos que el necesita modales!

Nino le pasó las palomitas a su novia mientras esta se ponía lentes 3D.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamoré.

La chica abrazó más al perrito mientras Adrien la miraba con seriedad.

-Si no lo educamos ahora cuando crezca será un delincuente ¿quieres éso?

Marinette negó con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-No quiero éso pero no hizo nada malo.

El chico suspiró molesto.

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡El tocó lo que es mío con su sucia lengua, éso es más que suficiente para recibir una paliz...

Un golpe en la nuca lo hizo callar y miró a su agresor con enojó.

-¡¿Quién es el valiente que hizo e...

Palidecio al ver a su padre de brazos cruzados.

-Así que gritándole a tú novia ¡Ven aquí!

Gabriel llevó a su hijo de la oreja mientras Alya y Nino maldecian por que termino el show.  
.

.  
Adrien estaba mirando un retrato en su habitación con tristeza.

-Marinette...

Colocó el cuadro en una mesita.

-Si tan solo tuviese una foto tuya.

Se acostó en su cama mientras Plagg se acercaba a el con un queso a medio comer.

-No se por que te enojas tanto, tu le regalaste ese cacharro en su cumpleaños y además la rechazaste cuando se te confesó.

Tocaron a la puerta y Plagg se escondió.

-¿Hola?

Marinette asomo su cabeza por la puerta con algo de vergüenza.

-Pasa. Me da gusto que estes aquí.

La chica dentro y Adrien se puso serio al ver como ella cargaba a su rival.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? No lo quiero ver, no lo reconozco como nuestro hijo, me traicionó.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos molestó.

-Así que sera mejor que te vayas por que...

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir los cálidos labios de su amiga sobre los de él.

-Me perdonas.

Adrien miró a su sonrojada amiga por un rato, proceso la información, miró los labios de Marinette, sintió su agitado pecho y retrocedió total y completamente sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Marinette sonrió apenada mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Le pregunté a tu padre y me dijo que dándote un premió tu me perdonarías.

El chico se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba en que tenía al mejor padre del mundo.

-Yo...

Marinette lo miró y él prosiguió.

-No quiero que nadie más te besé, lama, acaricie o lo que sea.

Sacó una carta rosada de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su amiga.

-En esta carta de confesión dijiste que serías mía si yo era tuyo.

Marinette se sonrojo al recordar que puso ciertas cosas que podrían malinterpretarse.

-Entonces yo sere tuyo si tú únicamente me mirás a mi ¿si?

La chica con su rostro apunto de estallar asintió.

-Entonces... ¿somos novios?

Adrien desvió la mirada y asintió.

-¿Sabes que nuestro "hijo" en verdad es hembra?

El chico miró como Marinette le mostraba al cachorro y efectivamente era hembra.

Palidecio mientras la chica lo miraba con decepción.

-Esto... lo siento.

Inclinó su cabeza minentras la perrita lamia su rostro.

-Como muestra de arrepentimiento pideme lo que quieras pero se gentil.

Marinette sonrió mientras bajaba al cachorro al suelo.

-Yo también quiero un premio como el que te di pero más largó, mucho más largó.

Adrien se volvió a sonrojar y se dio cuenta que en ésa relación se haría lo que Marinette diga... aun que no le molestaba.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias por su tiempo al leer o comentar.

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.

Volveré...  



	20. Chapter 20

Quebrado

Hace un año que la vida de Adrien era la mejor de todas por que es el tiempo que llevaba de novio con Marinette.

-¿Sabes? Soy el kwami de la mala suerte según Tikki así que toda esta felicidad solo es calma antes de la tormenta.

Adrien miró a su kwami con una sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías Plagg, nada malo va a pesar.

Su celular sonó y atendido la llamada apurado al ver que era Marinette.

-Hola my Lady, ¿me extrañaste? Por que yo a ti si.

Plagg puso cara de asco al verlo tan... así.

Le dio la espalda y comió su queso, el único que no lo abanba nunca.

Oyó como su portador tiró su celular contra la pared y lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? Te dijo que no te quiere más por que la tienes muy chica.

Adrien lo miró con ojos lagrimosos y señaló al kwami con enojó.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Saltó sobre Plagg y este apenas lo evade.

-¿Por qué sería mi culpa? Ya la tenías así desde antes.

El chico se arrodilló y tumbó un par de lágrimas.

El kwami suspiro con fastidio y se le acercó.

-Conozco algunos métodos que te pueden ayudar pero son ilega...

-¡Sus padres quieren verme, no es lo que tu piensas pervertido!

Plagg lo miró confundido y el rubio prosiguió.

-¡Su padre va a matarme si se entera lo que hice con ella hace unos días!

Y Plagg se confundió aún más.

-Te refieres a su primer besó como novios, por que si que se tardar...

-¡No lo digas!  
.

.  
Marinette miró a su madre con enojó.

-Mamá ¡guarda tu colección de navajas o Adrien se va a espantar cuando las vea!

La mujer hizo un pequeño puchero mientras guardaba sus navajas.

-Se supone que está reunión es para que nos conozcamos mejor.

Marinette se sobo las cienes mientras su madre se iba.

-¿Por qué no eres más como papá? El esta tranquilo.

Miró como su padre estaba tranquilo en el sofá, tomando café y con un libro.

-Aun que beber café a plena siesta en verano es un poco raro.

El timbre sonó y fue a atender contenta.

Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Adrien todo rígido.

-¡Seré buen esposo! ¡No llamen a la policía!

La chica bajó sus hombros derrotada.

-Tú también ¿enserio?

Tras calmar un poco al chico lo hizo pasar y lo llevo con sus padres que los esperaban sentados en el sofá.

-Mamá, papá, el es Adrien Agreste, mi novio.

Le dio un codazo a Adrien y este soltó un quejido.

-M...m...mucho... gusto... soy... Ay que Harem... ¡digo, soy Adrien Agreste, un gusto conocerlos!

Marinette se goleó la cara con enojó mientras su madre saludaba a Adrien y su padre seguía leyendo ese libró concentrado.  
.

.  
Luego de calmarse un poco se pusieron a hablar más abiertamente.

-Dime Adrien ¿cuántos nietos me darás?

Sabina miró al chico con seriedad.

-No lo se, aún somos jóvenes para eso pero si tuviese que decir un número diría unos doce o trece.

Marinette escupió el té que estaba tomando, miró a su padre pero este seguía con su libró así que miró a Adrien y su madre con enojó.

-Dejen de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

Se puso de pié y tomo la mano de su madre.

-Acompañame a la cocina un rato.

Se fueron dejando a los dos hombres solos en un incómodo silencio.

-Así que... ¿qué está viendo en ése libró?

Adrien se acercó al hombre y palidecio al ver que el libro era un álbum de fotos de Marinette cuando era pequeña.

Quiso alejarse del peligro pero Tom comenzó a hablar de manera algo siniestra.

-Recuerdo esta foto de cuando Marinette fue por primera vez al kinder.

El rubio tragó duró.

-Ella se aferró a mi y se puso a llorar por que creía que la iba a abandonar, le dije que yo jamás la dejaría y la llevé con los demás niños.

Adrien comenzó a sudar.

-Esta fue cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, estuve año y medió enseñándole, curandole sus raspones, calmando su llanto y aguantando el dolor de ver a mi pequeña lastimada pero todo valió la pena cuando ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla cuando aprendió a andar en bici, su sonrisa fue y es la más hermosa.

Las fuerzas del chico se fueron al ver como Tom se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-Y está es cuando me pidió que le enseñe a hacer galletas, estuvimos toda la tarde entré risas mientras su madre tomaba fotos ¿Sabes por qué me pidió que le enseñe?

Adrien negó pálido como un papel.

-Por que ese fue mi primer regaló para el día del padre, ella me llevó el desayuno a la cama.

El hombre derramó más lágrimas y continuó con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿Sabes por que ella tiene el cabello cortó y dos coletas?

Adrien enviaba mensajes de ayuda con su celular a su novia para que vuelva.

-Una niña le pegó goma de mascar y tuvo que contárselo un poco, al otro día en la escuela todos se burlaron de ella hasta el punto de hacerla llorar pero un niño la defendió, ató su cabello en dos coletas y le dijo que con una sonrisa ella se veía más linda por que lucía como una princesa.

-¡Ayuda, Marinette!

Adrien se puso a gritar mientras Tom seguía.

-Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que mi bebita estaba creciendo por que un niño le dijo que era bonita pero al otro día ella llegó de la escuela llorando por que ese niño se había ido, entre lágrimas me dijo que usaría el cabello así para recordar a ése niño y yo le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, que jamás la abandonaría.

El chico se puso de pie para huir pero el hombre lo halo hacía el y lo miró con seriedad.

-Pero llegaste tú y me la quieres quitar.

Adrien cerró sus ojos con miedo y sintió como Tom respiraba con tristeza.

-Así que te pido que por favor la cuides y no la lastimes jamás por que no solo el corazón de ella sino también el mío estará quebrado si la lastimas.

El rubio abrió sus ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

¿Le dio su aprobación y confianza?

-Ya volvimos.

Marinette y su madre volvieron mientras Adrien las miró con enojó por llegar tarde.  
.

.  
Ya cayendo la noche Marinette se despedía de su novio.

-Me disculpo por lo que sea que te haya dicho mi papá.

El sonrió y miró al cielo.

-No te preocupes, gracias a el recordé algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y al parecer me enconte con alguien muy importante de mi infancia.

Se acercó a su confundida novia y le dio un suave y delicado besó en la frente.

-Me equivoque, no luces como una princesa, eres una, eres mi princesa.

Se fue dejando a Marinette con un sonrojo y muy confundida.

-¿Qué habrá recordado?

Se metió adentro mientras sus padres le sonreían con orgullo pero algo de nostalgia al ver que su hija ya era toda una mujer.

Y los recuerdos seguían creciendo día a día para esta pareja unida por el destinó.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

El momento más dolorosos para algunos padres, conocer al novio de su hija.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	21. Chapter 21

Raro

Nino suspiro cansado al ver esa escena otra vez.

-B...buenos días... Adrien.

Marinette dejó sus cosas en su asiento y se fue corriendo a encontrarse con Alya en el patio.

-Buenos días Marinette.

Contestó el chico antes de que se vaya.

La típica escena de ya hace un mes entero, Marinette saluda con dificultad a Adrien y este lo hace con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si no se diera cuenta de que la chica actúa así solo con él.

El moreno suspiro por segunda vez mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su desesperante amigo.

-Si no actuas pronto alguien te la va a quitar, yo lo haría si no tuviese a Alya.

Adrien lo miró confundido logrando enojar a su amigo.

-¡Me refiero a Marinette, alguien más te la quitará!

El moreno se sobo la cienes al sentir un poco de jaqueca.

-¿Me la quitará de donde?

Nino apretó sus puños y sus dientes pero suspiro nuevamente y se relajó.

-¿No te diste cuenta que le gustas?

Adrien lo miró con sorpresa por un instante y se puso a reír.

El moreno se froto la barbilla, se le vino algo a la mente y se apartó algo asustado.

-Sera que... a ti no te gustan las chicas.

La risa de Adrien paró y lo miró con enojó.

-No se que piensas pero me gustan las chicas.

Nino lo miró con desconfianza y Adrien le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡Te digo que me gustan las chicas!

El moreno suspiro aliviado.

-Que bien, yo ya creía que tenías interés en mi, pero no bajaré la guardia por las dudas.

El rubio decidió dejar eso de lado y retomar la conversación inicial.

-¿Por qué crees que yo le gusto a Marinette?

-Por que cuando se te acerca se sonroja, tartamudea, se confunde con las palabras, parece tener dos pies izquierdos...

El chico tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Siempre te esta mirando, cuando alguna chica se te acerca se altera y como le dije de mis sospechas por tus gustos distintos ahora también se altera cuando se te acerca un chico.

Adrien se sonrojó y miró al frente.

-Éso no prueba nada.

Nino se dio vuelta y agarró los cuadernos de Marinette.

Adrien se alteró un poco al ver a su compañero husmear en las cosas de la chica.

-¿Qué haces? Deja eso que no es correcto.

Nino lo ignoro, buscó entre unas hojas y encontró lo que buscaba.

-Contempla esto y babea rubio teñido.

Adrien quedó de piedra al ver su nombre escrito y muchos corazones alrededor.

-N...no prueba nada, puede ser otro Adrien.

Nino cambio de página y le mostró un dibujo donde Adrien extendía una rosa.

-Puede ser otro galán de telenovela que se parece a mí.

Otra página más y Adrien quedó en shock al ver un mechón de cabello rubio pegado.

-¡No puede ser, le gustó a Marinette!

Agarró el cuaderno mientras todos aplaudían a Nino por su gran hazaña y le daban un ramo de flores como recompensa.

-Gracias, gracias, me lo merezco.

Miró a su amigo mientras dejaba las flores en el pupitre de su novia.

-¿Qué harás bro?

Adrien lo miró con determinación.

-Primero, me quedó con este cuaderno, captura mi verdadero ser.

Guardó el cuaderno en su mochila.

-Y ahora...

Todos miraron atentos como se ponía de pie.

-Me voy al baño, creó que me siento mal.

Se fue corriendo al baño con su rostro sonrojado mientras todos maldecian lo débil que resultó ser Adrien con ese tema.  
.

.  
Ya de noche.

Marinette revisaba sus cosas por décima vez.

-No esta, no esta, no esta.

Se tiró a su cama con frustración mientras Tikki la miraba despreocupada.

-A lo mejor Adrien lo agarró y se lo dejo al creer que se veía bien.

Marinette miró a Tikki mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Por favor Tikki, el es Adrien, jamás haría algo como éso, ni que fuese Cat noir.

-Tienes razón, me disculpo por decir algo tan irresponsable.

Escucharon un ruido de afuera y Tikki se escondió mientras Marinette agarraba una escoba e iba a su terraza.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Ah. Sólo eres tú.

Se volvió a meter adentro dejando a Cat noir de rodillas con esa rosa en manos.

-Éso me dolió.

Se puso a golpear el vidrio desesperado.

-Marinette, abre la puerta o la tumbó.

La chica lo ignoro mientras ponía la música fuerte para no oírlo.

-¡Marinette!

-¡Vete, eres raro!

No se oyó más ruido más que el de la música y la chica suspiro aliviada.

Se acostó y cerró sus ojos para hacer memoria de donde podía estar su cuaderno.

La música paro y se sentó enojada.

-Tikki, no apague...

Quedo de piedra al ver a el felino cerca de ella.

-No se quien sea Tikki pero no soy yo.

Miró hacía su ventana pero no había nada.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

El chico le mostró su mano y un cuaderno.

-Cataclismo nena.

Le dio el cuaderno mientras le besaba en la mejilla y le susurraba.

-La próxima vez hazme casó cuando te digo que me habrás princesa.

Tiró la rosa en la cama y le sonrió.

-Yo me quedó con el cuaderno original y tú con la copia. Y por cierto, los dos somos raros.

Se fue mientras Marinette seguía de piedra en su lugar.

-Mi ventana.

Y así Adrien empezó a notar más a Marinette, Marinette fue castigada por sus padres por la desaparición misteriosa de su ventana, Ladybug le aplica la ley del hielo a Cat noir y después de todo éso siguen sin sospechar sus identidades.

Este cuadro amoroso si que es raro.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Aplauso para Nino por ser tan buen amigo.

Gracias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	22. Chapter 22

Sorpresa

Era una tarde nevada y Adrien salió de su casa enojado e ignorando los gritos de su padre.

-¡Adrien Agreste, ven aquí ahora mismo no hemos terminado de hablar!

El chico levantó su mano en forma de despedida y se fue molestó como nunca antes.

Nunca se sintió así, la sangre le hervia, los ojos le picaban y su pecho estaba agitado. Jamás creyó que su padre le diría una cosa como ésa tan tranquilamente o inclusive que tomará tal decisión a sus espaldas.

-Mí regaló de cumpleaños, si como no.

Frenó en una esquina y espero que los pocos vehículos que habían pasen.

Recordó que le dijo su padre mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Flash back.

Adrien pasó por las puertas de la oficina de su padre algo preocupado por que no era habitual que el lo llamé para algo.

-¿Padre?

Gabriel levantó la mirada de unos papeles que estaba leyendo con más seriedad de lo habitual.

-Toma asiento Adrien.

El chico obedeció y tomo asiento mientras su padre lo miraba atentamente.

-Pronto cumpliras 25 años, estás estudiando para ser doctor y aún eres modelo en tus tiempos libres.

Adrien lo miró con condición, el hombro suspiro con fuerza y se puso de pie.

-Ésa chica con la que salias... Marinette si no mal recuerdo.

El hombre le dio la espalda a su hijo mientras agarraba un libro y lo leía.

-Ya van tres años que no sabes nada de ella desde que se fue a estudiar a Europa para ser diseñadora profesional como yo le recomendé.

Adrien lo miró preocupado, no le gustaba como iba eso.

-En tú cumpleaños, en dos días te organice una reunión con una chica de tu edad para que se conozcan un poco antes de su boda, ya es tiempo de que tengas tu propia familia.

El rubio se levantó alterado.

-¡Tú no puedes decidir éso por mi! ¡Sabes que yo amó a Marinette, los dos fuimos héroes de París y nos prometimos que pasé lo que pasé siempre estaríamos juntos y cuando ella volviese viviríamos juntos!

Gabriel miró su a su hijo con enojó.

-Soy tú padre y harás lo que yo diga.

Adrien se paró y salió molesto.

-Ya me aburrí de esto, me voy y será mejor que canceles esa cita y sobretodo esa tonta boda por que jamás sucederá.

El hombro intento alcanzar a su hijo mientras éste salía de la mansión.

-¡Adrien Agreste, ven aquí ahora mismo no hemos terminado de hablar!

Fin flash back

Se limpió las lágrimas y al ver que los vehículos se detuvieron se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas donde había visto por última vez a Marinette: el aeropuerto.

Ése día fue doloroso para ambos e incluso el quiso seguirla pero ella dijo que no, que cuide a sus padres mientras ella no estaba.

Con dolor el aceptó quedarse y todos los días iba a la panadería Dupaing como se lo prometió a ella.

Llegó a su destino y tomó asiento cerca de la salida por donde ella se fue.

Su pecho estaba agitado de tanto correr y sufrir.

¿Cómo es que su padre decidió tal cosa?

Y él que creía que había cambiado. A lo mejor su madre lo entendería si le dijese algo pero eso era algo entre ellos dos y no la quería preocupar.

-De igual modo ella se fue por unos días a quien sabe donde.

Pasó sus mano sobre su cabello mientras alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Adrien?

Miró de costado como Alya, Nino y Chloe lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Sabía que tu padre no podría guardar el secreto y haría de vieja chismosa!

Alya se puso a maldecir mientras Nino intentaba calmarla y Chloe lo seguía mirando con fastidio.

-Que fastidio, Marinette quería que sea una sorpresa su regreso pero tu padre no lo aguantó y lo dijo todo.

Adrien se paró muy sorprendido.

-¡Marinette regresa hoy!

Los tres quedaron de piedra en sus lugares al ver que se acababa de enterar.

-Creó que metimos la pata. Se supone que era una sorpresa que tú madre quiso hacer.

El rubio miró como por la pista aterrizaba un avión y cuando la gente salía ella era unas de las primeras en salir.

-¿Marinette?

Dio unos pasos creyendo estar soñando pero no era así.

-¡Marinette!

Se fue corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando como la gente se enojaba con el por empujarlos.

-¡Marinette!

Llegó donde la sorprendida chica fue abrazada y besada por él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu madre me dijo que sería una sorpresa, que tú no lo sabrías.

Adrien la abrazaba fuertemente y la miró con una sonrisa y sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Acepto.

La chica lo miró confundido y Adrien prosiguió mientras la besaba una y otra vez.

-Aceptó casarme contigo my Lady.

Marinette se sonrojó mientras Adrien la basaba y su futura suegra hacía planes de que Gabriel duerma por un año entero en el sofá.

-Te amo princesa, no vuelvan a hacerme algo así por que no lo soportare.

Marinette acarició el cabello de su novio con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes gatito, de ahora en más siempre estaremos juntos.

Ambos se besaron suavemente dejando en el olvido a sus amigos, a la gente y el futuro castigó no merecido a Gabriel Agreste.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Quise hacer un capítulo distinto a lo habitual, esperó que les haya gustado igual.

Y hoy empiezo una nueva historia llamada "Miraculous: guerra de género" por si desean ver si les gusta la idea.

Y muchas gracias a Yami no ojo por sus ideas para esta letra y me disculpó por no usar ninguna por que ya tenía el capítulo hecho, pero cualquier idea para la siguiente letra es bienvenida ya que aún no la pensé.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	23. Chapter 23

Tuya

Marinette quedó en shock en su lugar mientras veía a una enojada y triste Chloe.

-¿E...Estás segura?

La rubia soltó un suspiro mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Así es Marinette, yo misma escuché como Adrien le dijo a Lila que le gustaba.

El mundo de la chica se derrumbó en un instante.

¿Desde cuando a Adrien le gustaba Lila? Según Nino él estaba loco por Ladybug ¿Cómo pasó éso?

-¡Por eso debemos unir fuerzas y destruir al oponente?

Marinette miró a Chloe sorprendida pero negó con la cabeza.

-No Chloe, Adrien tomó una decisión y debemos respetar...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que la rubia le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Hazme el favor de no decir tal cosa frente a mí.

La soltó y la miró con decepción.

-Yo creí que en verdad te gustaba Adrien pero veo que me equivoque por que si fuese cierto no te rendirias y lucharias por él.

La chica se dio medía vuelta para irse y dijo una última cosa mientras se iba.

-La verdad, yo pensaba que si era por ti, no me molestaba perder a Adrien.

La miró de costado por un rato.

-Me decepcionas Marinette.

Y su fue dejando a la chica de piedra.

¿A caso Chloe le dio un pequeño sermón?

Definitivamente algo andaba mal ese día y era ella.

-E...espera.

Alcanzó a la rubia y le tomó de la mano.

-Tienes razón, lo siento y gracias por hacerme reaccionar.

Chloe miró a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo.

-M...menos mal, pero te aseguró que Adrien será mío.

-Ya lo veremos.

Y ambas se fueron pensando en como gararse a Adrien.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba acostada en su cama muy pensativa.

-¿Qué hago? No creo poder ganarle a Lila, ella es muy bonita.

-Tienes razón, ella es más bonita.

La chica se sintió herida por lo que dijo el kwami.

-No tengo oportunidad, será mejor que me rinda.

-Si, es lo mejor, rindete.

Su dolor aumento más por lo que decía el kwami.

-Adrien no me va a amar jamás, soy un desastre.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, jamás te amara, eres un desastre.

Marinette se sentó en su cama con los ojos lágrimosos.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me dices éso?!

Miró con confusión al ver como una criaturita negra comía queso con Tikki a su lado.

La kwami la miró y suspiro cansada.

-Marinette, te presento a Plagg, el es el kwami de Cat noir.

La chica se confundió aún más.

-¿Le pasó algo malo a tu portador?

Plagg lo miró con claro enojó.

-El muy insolente me dijo que no me daría queso por el resto del día por romper su amado póster de Ladybug así que vine aquí.

Marinette lo miró por un rato y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Ustedes saben nuestras identidades?!

Los kwamis se miraron y asintieron.

-Pero no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos revelamos la identidad de nuestros portadores jamás ¿Verdad Plagg?

El kwami negro asintió mientras comía más queso.

-Tikki jamás dirá tu identidad y yo nunca de los nuncas revelare la de Adrien, palabra de honor.

Un silencio invadido la habitación mientras Plagg terminaba todo su queso.

-Que mal que yo soy un vendido y no tengo honor.

-¡Plagg!

-¿Qué?

Tikki se puso a darle un sermón a su compañero mientras que la chica seguía sin articular palabra alguna.

-¿A... Adrien es Cat noir?

Plagg la miró con una sonrisa.

-Era Cat noir, oficialmente me divorció de Adrien y me caso contigo.

Sacó el anillo de quien sabe donde y se lo extendió a la chica.

-Casate conmigo y dame mucho queso.

La escotilla de la habitación de Marinette se abrió de golpe y se asomó la cabeza de Adrien.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses kwami traidor, ella es mía!

El chico se acercó y lo agarró en sus manos con enojó.

-Llamen a protección de animales.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Si no hubiese puesto un rastreador en el anillo hubieses hecho una locura otra vez!

Marinette permanecía en su lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Adrien es Cat noir?

¿Plagg ya hizo éso antes?

¡¿Adrien dijo que ella era suya?!

El rostro de la chica se sonrojo y se puso de pié llamando la atención.

-¿C...cómo que otra vez?

Adrien la miró con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su anillo y Tikki arrastraba a Plagg a otro lugar para "hablar" con el por no guardar la identidad de su portador.

-El otro día fue con Lila y le quiso preguntar si podía ser su portadora pero lo atrape a tiempo y tuve que decir que me gustaban los muñecos y creo que Chloe me oyó y se asustó.

Todos los cables se unían mientras Adrien se daba la vuelta para irse y agarraba a un inconciente y golpeado Plagg.

-Nos vemos my Lady.

El chico iba a bajar las escaleras pero justo escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-¿S...soy tuya?

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa.

-Eres mía.

Y se fue mientras Marinette caía en su cama muy sonrojada.

-Soy tuya gatito.

Lo único que quedaba pendiente era decirle a Chloe que todo fue una confusión y que el chico se le declaró a ella de una manera muy rara.

-Éste día si que estuvo más raro de lo usual, Chloe animandome, mi identidad de héroe siendo revelada, Adrien diciendo que soy suya y Tikki dándole una lección a Plagg por irresponsable.

Y aún quedan 7 extraños capítulos más.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Cada vez más cerca del final.

Esperó que les haya gustado, la siguientes letra será la "U" de unidos y los reviews son permitidos en este fic.

Volveré...  



	24. Chapter 24

Unidos

Alya miraba a Marinette con seriedad.

-Ya sabes que hacer, ahora va por él.

Le dio un empujón mientras Nino sacaba una camara de video y sonreía.

-No le tienes confianza ¿verdad?

Los morenos sonrieron cómplices al ver como Marinette se paraba delante de Adrien.

-Hola Marinette, Nino dijo que tenías que decirme algo importante.

La chica sudaba de los nervios las palabras no le salían.

"Sólo debo decirle hola, cada vez estas más lindo, me gustas.  
No debo decir nada feo o se enojara conmigo".

Tomó mucho aire y soltó de golpe.

-Hola, cada vez estas más feo.

Todos los presentes la miraban con la boca abierta, sobretodo el chico que parecía estar por llorar.

-¡No quise decir éso! ¡Tú estas bien feo! ¡No! ¡Digo que lindo más feo! ¡No! ¡Que feo más feo! ¡No! ¡Que feo más lin...

Alya llegó al rescate y arrastró a su amiga a otro lado.

-Luego me lo agradeces.

Nino las siguió mientras que Adrien seguía en su lugar sin moverse.

-Te dio donde te duele, me cae bien la chica.

Plagg miró a su portador con una sonrisa burlona pero al verlo herido se preocupó un poco.

-Vamos chico, tú ya sabes que ella se pone nerviosa cuando habla contigo y siempre se equivoca al hablar.

Adrien no dijo nada, se dio medía vuelta y se fue a su casa.  
.

.  
Nino y Alya miraban a Marinette de brazos cruzados por el grave error que cometió y ella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Adrien me va a odiar.

La morena miró a su novio en busca de ayuda.

-No te preocupes Marinette, Adrien jamás te va a odiar.

La chica lo miró un poco calmada.

-Estará enojado contigo, no te hablara por unos días y jamás te amara, puede ser, pero jamás te va a odiar.

Ahora se puso a llorar más fuerte mientras que Alya fulminaba al chico con la mirada.

-Llama a Agreste y dile que venga a casa de Marinette pero ya.

Ordenó con voz siniestra.

-El no va a ven...

-¡No te lo pregunté! ¡Solo dile que venga hasta aquí o voy y lo traigo de la oreja!

El moreno obedeció asustado mientras que Alya miraba a su amiga con enojó.

-Oyeme bien amiga, recordarás cada palabra que te diga y se la dirás a Adrien o te desnudo frente a él ¿Entendido?

Marinette asintió asustada.

Definitivamente no debían hacer enojar a Alya.  
.

.  
Una hora después.

Adrien y Marinette estaban solos en la habitación de la chica, él con un ligero sonrojo y ella totalmente, por que Alya le obligó a no sacar ni una sola de todas las fotos que tenía de él.

-¡Wow! Si siendo feo para ti tienes tantas fotos mía, no imagino que harías si fuese lindo.

La chica tomó aire y empezó a decir cada palabra que su amiga le dijo.

-Me disculpo por decir que eres feo, yo en verdad te veo como alguien muy atractivo, sexy, galán, de buenas nalgas...

Marinette se tapó el rostro avergonzada y siguió.

-Irresistible, más bueno que el pan, hermoso, de buenas nalgas, fuerte, inteligente, ejercitado, muy varonil y de buenas nalgas.

Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras Marinette deseaba no haberse hecho amiga de alguien tan peligrosa como Alya.

-Gracias, yo siempre creí tener buenas posaderas pero nunca nadie me lo dijo.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa al verlo tan alegre.

-No te preocupes, si tienes que decirme algo dímelo y no tengas vergüenza.

Se puso de pie para irse pero antes miró una última vez a su sonrojada amiga.

-Las tuyas también son bonitas, la verdad siempre las miró disimuladamente cuando pasas cerca mío.

Y se fue mientras que Marinette caía inconciente al suelo.

Afuera de la casa de Marinette.

Adrien miraba con el rostro sonrojado a los morenos.

-¿Cómo te fue hermano?

El rubio lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a decirle éso a Marinette! ¡¿Cómo la voy a ver a la cara mañana en la escuela?!

Alya se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Yo creó que ella ahora crees que le mirás en otra parte en lugar de su cara.

Adrien se sonrojo aún más y se fue corriendo hacía su casa.

-¡Me vengare, lo juró!

Los morenos chocaron los puños cómplices por sus actos malvados.

-Te dije que Adrien también era fácil de manipular.

Y Alya sonrió al saber que su novio era igual de malvado que ella.  
.

.  
Esa misma noche.

Ladybug y Cat noir estaban en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel en silencio y algo sonrojados.

-¿My Lady?

La chica lo miró de costado.

-Creó que tengo muy malos amigos.

Y el chico se puso a llorar mientras la chica le daba unas palmaditas para que se calme.

-Te entiendo Cat, déjalo salir. La verdad mis amigos hoy se unieron para que hablé con el chico que me gusta y ahora no se como mirarlo a la cara mañana... o que él mantenga su mirada arriba y no muy abajo.

Y él chico lloró con más fuerzas al oír que Ladybug pasó por algo muy similar a él en ése día.

¿Cuánta maldad puede existir en una amistad?

Definitivamente Alya y Nino unidos son de temer para ésta pareja.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

6 letras más y llega el verdadero fin.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Leí en un review que me preguntaba de donde soy y por si más de uno desea saber yo soy Argentino y soy un chico.

Volveré...  



	25. Chapter 25

Vicio.

Marinette caminaban como podía en ése sitio tan apretado, casi no podía respirar, casi no podía ni ver y no tenía ni idea de como saldría de esta.

Escuchó como las puertas del tren se abrieron y sonrió al sentirse un poco libre.

-Al fin.

Se acercó a uno de los postes del tren para sostenerse pero al instante lo soltó.

-Ayuda.

Lo dijo en un susurro mientras más personas entraban, maldijo la hora punta y chocó con alguien bruscamente de atrás, seguramente un hombre por que sintió un pecho tonificado.

-Lo siento.

Levantó su mirada con una sonrisa pero la borró y se sonrojo al ver quien era.

Verde y azul chocaron por un instante hasta que ella bajó su mirada.

-Hola Marinette, no te preocupes, yo también acabó de chocar con Nino.

-Hola.

El moreno habló de atrás de su Adrien.

-Se que ver a un hombre detrás de otro y muy pegaditos es raro pero no lo malinterpretes a mí me gustan las chicas y no puedo hablar de las preferencias de Adrien.

Adrien le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se aleje un poco y miró a su compañera que tenía la mirada baja.

-Pronto llegaremos a nuestra parada, será mejor que nos acerquemos a la salida.

Antes de que Marinette dijese algo él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a pasar entré las personas.

-No te preocupes Marinette, ya casi llegamos y por favor Nino... ¡Ya suelta mi mano!

Llegaron hasta las puertas de salida y esperaban llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

-¡Me están aplastando! Socorro.

La chica miró como Nino literalmente chocaba con el vidrio de las puertas.

Levantó un poco su mirada y vio como Adrien la cubría con su brazo. Tenía su brazo derecho apoyado sobre la salida con fuerza mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía un poster.

Nunca creyó estar en una situación así con el chico de sus sueños.

-Adiós mundo cruel.

Y Nino seguía besando la puerta.

El brazo de Adrien tembló un poco y la chica simplemente no se resistió, tocó despacio el brazo del chico haciendo que éste se resbale y choque directo con el vidrio y quede con la cara pegada como Nino.

Nino sonrió y maldijo no poder sacar una foto de ese hermoso momento en el que su amigo besó una puerta.

-¿Q...qué crees que haces?

El rubio se enderezo con su rostro ligeramente rojo por el impacto.

-¡Lo siento! N...no me resisti.

Marinette bajó su mirada avergonzada por lo que hizo.

-Ven aquí.

Adrien soltó el poster y atrajo a la chica debajo de el.

-Si haces eso de nuevo, me resbalare sobre ti y te besare.

La chica se sonrojo y escondió sus manos tras su espalda en señal de que no lo volvería a hacer.

El rubio sonrió al verla arrepentida.

-Yo quiero ver.

Nino empujó el brazo de su amigo y pasó lo inevitable.

-¡Mi diente!

Adrien miró asustado como la chica se arrodilló con claro dolor.

-¡Nino!

Volteó para darle una lección al moreno pero éste ya había huido.

-M...Marinette ¿estás bien? No fue para tanto.

La chica levantó la mirada y el corazón de Adrien se hizo curicas al ver como las lágrimas caían por ése rostro.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y la chica se fue corriendo mientras que él quedó parado, sin moverse ni un centímetro por cinco paradas más.

-Voy a asesinar a Nino.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Alya organizó una cita doble para que Adrien intenté disculparse con Marinette.

-¡Vamos al tren fantasma!

Un Nino con el ojo izquierdo morado tomó a Alya de la mano y la llevó con él.

El rubio miró a su amiga que tenía un vestido amarillo y su cabello atado en una sola cola.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Ya sabes, por lo de ayer.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo se fue hacía la rueda de la fortuna.

-Elige el que quieras yo pagó todo.

Y así pasaron su día, en los autos chocones el cual por un extraño motivo Alya y Adrien sólo golpeaban a Nino, la montaña rusa, el salón de los espejos y...

-¡¿A quién le importa éso?! ¡Marinette no me dijo ni a en todo el día!

El chico la miró y se dio cuenta de que tampoco la vio sonreir en todo el día y éso le desespero.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le comenzó a hablar.

-Por cierto Marinette ¿qué anime te gusta? A mi me gusta Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte, me gusta el acción con algo de comedia.

La chica miró a otro lado.

-A mí me gusta Mirumo de Pon, soy super fan de Hidaki, siempre quise una novia como ella por éso salgo con Alya.

Se metió en el medio Nino con entusiasmo.

-Y a mí...

Un aura oscura se desprendió de Adrien y los morenos se callaron.

-¿Qué comida te gusta? A mí todo.

La chica lo ignoro.

-¿Qué color te gusta? A mi el verde.

La chica suspiro y Adrien continúo.

-¿Qué dibujitos te gusta en tu ropa inter...

Marinette lo miró con su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Adrien?

El rubio tragó duro.

-¿S...si?

-Por favor, cállate por un segundo.

Como si de un cachorro asustado se tratase el chico se fue corriendo con las lágrimas contenidas.  
.

.  
Adrien estaba en en su cama muy deprimido y pensando que hacer.

"Lo mejor será no pensar más en éso y darle queso a Plagg"

El chico miró al kwami con molestia.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre, estoy en pleno desarrollo.

Antes de que él diga algo tocaron a la puerta, Plagg se ocultó y pasó Gabriel con Marinette detrás de él.

-Adrien, tu amiga vino a verte.

El chico sonrió y el hombre miró a la chica.

-Si intenta hacerte algo grita.

La sonrisa de Adrien se borró.

-Ya sé que mi hijo es un pervertido, no te imaginas todo el porno que mira por las noches, es un vicio muy serio.

Marinette lo miró con sorpresa y Adrien se puso de pie muy sonrojado.

-¡Padre!

-Es más, de día también lo mira, Nathalie está buscando un especialista para su problema, ya van 5 computadoras que se queman en este año por sobrecalentamiento.

-¡Padre!

El hombre se retiró y Adrien pudo jurar que sonrió satisfecho antes de irse.

Los dos quedaron solos en un ambiente muy, muy, pero muy incómodo.

-Esto... no le creas.

Se acercó pero ella retrocedió asustada y Plagg hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar a carcajadas desde su escondite.

La chica le hizo una reverencia y Adrien se sorprendió.

-Ayer cuando sucedió el accidente en el tren yo salía del dentista por un dolor de muela y al chocar contigo mi dolor aumento y hoy antes de ir con ustedes volví a ir y aún tenía la boca algo dormida por la anestesia por lo que no hablé.

Adrien se sintió fatal al saber que por culpa de Nino le causó dolor a su amiga.

-Y como en los juegos nos movimos mucho me dolía la cabeza por éso lo primero que dige al hablar fue que te calles.

Se paró derecho y miró como Adrien parecía entender todo.

-¿Me perdonas?

El chico sonrió y se acercó.

-Claro que te perd...

Le tocó el hombro y la chica gritó asustada.

-¡Señor Agreste!

-¡Que no soy un pervertido!

Y la chica se fue corriendo al creer que era un pervertido por su "vicio".

-¡Jajajaja! Ahora eres un viciado al porno.

Plagg salió de su escondite para burlarse de su sonrojado portador.

Y todo éso por que su padre estaba aburrido y decidió burlarse un poco de él por algo que no hizo.

-Voy a demandar al escritor de esta historia.

Y se fue a dar un baño de agua fría para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Muy pronto me vengare de todos por esto que me hacen pasar.

Fin?  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo enormemente por hacer pasar por estas cosas a Adrien.

Pero no se preocupen, pronto le tocará descansar un poco a él y sufrir a otro más.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Volveré. 


	26. Chapter 26

Winner

Adrien, Nino y Kim estaban sentados esperando a que alguien salga de esa habitación y diga que pasó con Marinette.

-¿Chicos?

Kim y Nino miraron a su amigo.

-Tengo miedo... el siguiente en la lista soy yo.

Sus manos temblaban y sus amigos suspiraron algo desesperados.

-No te preocupes bro, nosotros te apoyaremos en la pelea contra ése despreciable rival.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salieron Alya y Chloe con semblante muy serio.

Kim se acercó a ellas mientras que Adrien temblaba de miedo y Nino intentaba calmarlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Marinette?

Las chicas se miraron por un rato y luego vieron a sus compañeros.

-Marinette...

Comenzó a decir la rubia y Adrien se desesperaba más por el suspenso.

La morena dio un pasó al frente y todos palidecieron.

-¡Mi amiga destrozó a Máx en los videojuegos!

-Para que vean que las chicas son mejores.

Las dos se pusieron a saltar alegres mientras un destrozado Max salía afuera y Adrien se preparaba para la batalla.

-Es mi turno.

Miró a sus amigos y levantó el pulgar.

-Volveré.

Y la última esperanza de los chicos pasó adentro para intentar ganarle a Marinette.

Nino miraba la ahora puerta cerrada con preocupación mientras que Max negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo va a lograr, el enemigo se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Y los gritos de agonía del rubio se hicieron presente dando a entender que Marinette le estaba ganando con facilidad.

-Tú muerte no será olvidada amigo.

Y así cada uno de los chicos perdieron en los videojuegos y tenían que hacer las traes de las chicas por dos meses enteró.  
.

.  
Adrien estaba en la habitación de Marinette haciéndole la tarea de la escuela mientras ella parecía estar diseñando algo.

-¿Qué haces?

La chica lo miró y bajo su mirada sonrojada.

-Es una bufanda para un amigo mío.

Le mostró la casi terminada bufanda negra con una huella verde de gato.

La punta del lápiz se rompió y la chica miró a su amigo confundida.

-Lo siento, no se que me pasó.

Le mostró una sonrisa que hizo a Marinette temblar del miedo.

-H...Haz mejorado mucho en los videojuegos.

Adrien la miró y se acercó a ella con seriedad.

-Esto no se quedará por siempre así Marinette, un día el winner estará en mí lado de la pantalla ¿entendido?

La chica asintió roja de la vergüenza por que él estaba muy cerca.

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú de seguro crees que jamás te ganaremos por que es tu mejor elemento!

Adrien se alejó y busco algo en sus cosas.

-Te desafió a un duelo de esgrima, si yo ganó me dejarás ganar en los videojuegos frente a todos.

¡Wow! Si que estaba desesperado por ganar.

-Y cuando yo te derrote dejarás de llevar queso contigo, digo, piensa en los demás, apestas.

Adrien palidecio y supo que Plagg lo aniquilaria por apostar algo así.

-Bien.

Aceptó valientemente sabiendo que el kwami se vengaria.

-No llores luego.

Marinette agarró el sable de madera que Adrien le extendió e hizo unos movimientos con este haciéndo que su amigo se arrepienta de tal apuesta.

-Plagg me va a matar.  
.

.  
Esa misma noche, en la Torre Eiffel.

Ladybug miraba a su compañero con preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasó?

El chico tenía unos rasguños, moretones y algunas partes de cabello arrancados.

-Problemas con mi gato.

El felino se sentó a duras penas mientras su compañera le daba un regalo. El le miró confundido.

-Ya va un año desde que luchamos juntos y te quise regalar algo.

El rubio sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias my Lady.

Tomó el regaló y al desenvolverlo quedó en shock.

-Lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Cat noir.

-Una victoria para mi, que mal que no puedo ver el you winner.

Ladybug lo miró con confusión mientras él se ponía la bufanda.

-¿A qué te refieres Cat?

Se puso de pie mientras se quejaba un poco y se acercó a su amiga.

-Un punto más y empatamos.

Y se fue dejando a la chica totalmente confundida.

Y así Adrien logró un punto de victoria de la larga lista de victorias de Marinette que el sólo decía que era de 2 puntos para no deprimirse.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Falta tan poco para el final. Perece que ayer iba por la N.

La siguiente letra es la"X" de "X", de marcado con una X y si alguien desea leer una historia un poco similar a esta en mi perfil se encuentra una historia llamada "one-shot Miraculous" que sera de muchos capítulos, más que está para entretenerse un rato.

Volveré...  



	27. Chapter 27

X

Era una mañana fría de invierno y el despertador de un Adrien de 25 años comenzó a hacer ruido muy temprano ése día pero él intentaba ignorarlo.

-Que bueno eres, te amo, te deseó...

El rubio puso la almohada en su cabeza para no oír nada.

-Si, si ¡SIII!

Apretó sus dientes e intentó no cometer un asesinato a ésas horas.

-Oye nena, tú yo, la cama, ahora.

Y ése fue su límite.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Son las 4 de la mañana y tú estás molestando con tú apestoso queso!

El kwami lo ignoro y continuó hablandole a su queso.

-Una vez que me casé con Marinette, viviremos en una casa de queso.

Con eso dicho lo siguiente que se vio del kwami fue como era arrojado por la ventana.

-Seré amable si me abres ¡Y me dejas pasar!

Adrien lo ignoro y se fue a acostar mientras abrazaba una foto de Marinette.

-Dulces sueños my Lady.

Y se durmió sin saber las consecuencias por sus actos.  
.

.  
Luego de tres horas de sueño más, Adrien se levantó con algo de pereza.

-¿Qué es éso?

Vio una nota en la mesa y la leyó.

"Odiado Adrien, oficialmente te declaro la guerra y te aviso que todo lo que esté marcado con la X es mío."

El chico no le dio importancia y se fue a dar un baño pero al entrar el jabón tenía la letra X marcada.

-¿Por qué rayos marcó esto como suyo? Si le tiene miedo al agua.

No le dio importancia y buscó otro jabón.

Luego de bañarse, desayunar e ignorar todo el queso con una X se fue a reunir con Marinette ya que tenían planeado algo muy importante.

Ahora Adrien se encontraba esperando a su novia en la entrada.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tardé.

La chica salió mientras acomodaba un poco su ropa.

-No te preocupes, acabó de llegar.

Marinette miró al flamante auto de su novio y sonrió.

-Yo conduzco.

-En tú sueños.

El rubio se apuró a tomar el asiento del piloto.

-Aguafiestas.

Y la chica tomó el asiento del copiloto y algo llamó la atención de Adrien.

-Marinette ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

Apretó el volante con enojó.

-Plagg vino temprano y me hizo una x con un marcador permanente por un extraño motivo.

Con éso dicho el chico salió del automóvil y pasó adentro de la casa de la chica la cual tenía la "x" marcada en todas partes.

-¡Plagg!

Fue corriendo hasta la habitación de su novia y el kwami lo miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa.

-Perdón pero ¿qué haces aquí? Está es mi casa.

Adrien iba a saltar sobre él pero Marinette lo detuvo.

-¡No vas a lastimar a Plagg!

La chica abrazó a kwami haciendo enfurecer al chico.

-Por favor Marinette, Adrien tiene razón, Plagg es un mimado y lo debe disciplinar.

Tikki salió al rescate y levito cerca de Adrien.

-¡Tikki! Plagg es tu amigo, lo debes defender.

El rubio sonrió y miró a su kwami.

-¿Todo lo que tiene x es tuyo?

El kwami asintió confundido.

-Entonces todo lo que reciba un besó es mio.

Agarró a Tikki en su mano y acercó sus labios peligrosamente a la cabeza de ésta.

-¡No te atrevas!

Tanto Plagg como Marinette taclearon al rubio.

-Vamos Tikki, toma un baño para que se te vaya lo asqueroso.

Los kwami se fueron tomados de la mano mientras Marinette ayudaba a Adrien a levantarse.

-Si besas a alguien que no sea yo te asesinó.

El chico asintió triste.

-Además, tú me besaste hace años por lo que significa que soy tuya.

Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

-Ahora vamos gatito, estoy ansiosa para ver donde viviremos.

-Yo también princesa.

-¿Puedo conducir?

-¡No!

Y ambos se fueron listos para elegir su futuro hogar una vez se casen.

Fin.  
.

.  
Hola!

Me disculpo por lo de ésta letra pero estuve en blanco.

La siguiente es la "Y" de yo.

Espero que les guste.

Volveré...  



	28. Chapter 28

Yo

En la casa Dupaing Cheng.

Marinette leía una carta con un sonrojo mientras Alya sonreía.

-Ya amiga, no se por que te preocupas tanto, un poema de alguien anónimo es asombroso.

La morena se acostó en la cama de su amiga con derrota.

-Si Nino hiciese algo así sería la adolescente más feliz de toda Francia.

Marinette suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-Pero a mí solo me gusta Adrien y no se quien deja estas cartas anónimas en mi pupitre.

Alya se levantó y le quitó la carta para leerla en voz alta.

-Te regalaría el sol pero te quemarias,  
Te regalaría la luna pero no es mía,  
Así que te regaló mí corazón que jamás te lastimaria.  
Firma tu enamorado secreto: Yo.

Miró a Marinette con una sonrisa.

-Si llegamos temprano y nos escondemos podremos ver quien es tu fan.

La chica se sonrojo aún más y volteo la mirada.

-Mi corazón le pertenece a Adrien y a nadie más.

Alya se dio por vencida y decidió cambiar de tema.

Marinette si que era terca cuando quería.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Faltaba dos horas para que empiece las clases y en la escuela no había rastro de vida, salvo en un salón de clases.

-Debo decirle a este escritor anónimo que me gusta alguien más y no puedo corresponder.

Era Marinette que estaba sentada en su asiento con mucho sueño.

-Creó que voy a descansar un poco los ojos.

Cerró sus ojos por el frío, no se dormiria, éso era seguro, debía arreglar las cosas con su enamorado anónimo.

-Marinette, despierta que la maestra va a llegar enseguida.

La chica abrió sus ojos asustada y vio como todos sus compañeros ya estaban en clases.

-Rayos.

Miró su mesa y había una nueva carta.

-Doble, rayos.

La maestra llegó al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy les tomaré un pequeño examen sorpresa.

-Triple, rayos.

Definitivamente la chica no tenía suerte en nada.

Al terminar las clases Marinette guardaba sus cosas con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette? Luces muy triste.

La chica se sonrojo al ver a Adrien.

-Mi guardaespaldas se retrasó un poco hoy así que vine a hablar un rato contigo a lo que llega.

La chica lo miró con seriedad.

-Viste que traje galletas ¿verdad?

El rubio sonrió mientras extendía las manos para recibir galletas.

-Un chico anónimo me a dejado cartas románticas y quiero encontrarlo para decirle que ya me gusta alguien.

-Pffff nofff lefft dasfff una oportundafff.

Marinette lo miró y soltó una risa al ver a su amado con las mejillas infladas de tantas galletas que comía.

-Así te ves mejor, tu sonrisa es única en el mundo y si no me entendiste antes te dije que ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? A lo mejor te gusta.

La chica volteó la mirada sonrojada por la parte de única que le dijo.

-A mí me gusta alguien.

Adrien la miró con sorpresa y vio como su guardaespaldas se asomaba por la puerta.

-Me tengo que ir y no te preocupes con ése tal yo que pronto sabrás quien es.

El rubio se fue mientras la chica pensaba en lo que dijo.

-No me di cuenta que le dije que el anónimo pone yo al final.

Le restó importancia y se fue a su casa un poco más calmada.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Marinette miraba con asombro al héroe que le extendida un ramo de rosas.

-¿T...tú me dejaste ésas cartas?

El felino asintió mientras dejaba las rosas en la cama.

-Así es princesa, yo soy yo, el amado Cat noir.

La chica retrocedió con sus ojos algo lagrimosos.

-Creí que te gustaba Ladybug.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Así era pero sin darme cuenta el amor que tenía hacía Ladybug fue aplastado por ti princesa.

Marinette le dio la espalda y apretó sus puños.

-Lo siento Cat noir, yo ya tengo a alguien especial y si no fuese por el te diría que s.. ¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!

El chico suspiro algo cansado.

-Ya lo sabia, pero no me importa por que al final me eligiras a mi y me voy por que tengo sueño.

Se acercó a ella y besó la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Hasta mañana Marinette.

La chica se volteó sonrojada para verlo pero ya no estaba más.

-Definitivamente jamás me enamorare de ése sujeto, con o sin máscara nunca le daré el si.

Con un sonrojo y su pecho agitado se fue a dormir sin saber que mucho más adelante incluso le daría el si frente al altar.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Una letra más y se termina!

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



	29. Chapter 29

Zona

Marinette veía a escondidas como Lila se llevo a su amado de la mano a un lugar aparte. No podía dejar solo a Adrien con nadie, ella debía cuidarlo.

-¿Qué necesitas Lila?

La chica suspiro y lo miró coqueta.

-Sólo quería decirte que me gustas Adrien.

El rubio retrocedió al ver que ella se acercaba.

-Lo... lo siento, yo no siento lo mismo.

Lila saltó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-No me importa, yo te voy a enseñar a quererme.

Marinette entro en pánico.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Lo salvaba o dejaba que lo arreglé solo?

-¡A un lado, el es mío!

Marinette reaccionó al ver como Chloe salió de quien sabe donde y agarró a Adrien del brazo izquierdo mientras que Lila del derecho.

-¡Vete hijita de papi, el me prefiere a mí!

-¡Ni hablar, Adrien y yo somos uno para el otro!

El chico suspiro cansado.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

-¡No!

Las dos le gritaron al mismo tiempo y el se callo asustado.

-¿Por qué no vas con Nathaniel y tienen muchos tomatitos juntos?

-¡Y tú regresa a tú casa!

Adrien se cansó y se soltó de los agarres.

-¡Bueno ya! A mí me gusta alguien más.

Las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-¡No nos importa!

Y nuevamente agarraron al chico de los brazos mientras éste se rendía.

-¿Falta alguien más que me declare suyo?

Marinette al oír éso salió de su escondite.

-Y...y...yo también.

Lila y Chloe la miraron enfadadas mientras que Adrien muy sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-¡Vete panadera, esto no te incumbe!

Marinette se acercó al chico y lo apartó de ambas mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Claro que me incumbe por que él es mi novio!

Los tres quedaron atonicos por ésas palabras.

-¿He?

Marinette miró a Adrien algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes cosita? Tu ya lo sabes.

El rubio la miró confundido por un rato y luego entendió lo que pasaba.

-Es cierto, Marinette es mi novia, nos besamos, tomamos de la mano, salimos a citas y hasta nos bañamos juntos.

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron por lo último.

-¡Pervertidos!

Lila se fue avergonzada.

-Suertuda.

Y Chloe se fue enojada.

Adrien suspiro aliviado y miró a una sonrojada Marinette.

-Lo último no era necesario inventar.

El chico sonrió alegré al recibir su ayuda.

-Gracias Marinette, me salvate de una zona peligrosa, eres la mejor.

El rubio se fue mientras la chica caía sentada y tocaba su pecho.

-Éso fue intenso, esperó que esto ayudé a que Adrien me acepte.  
.

.  
Al llegar a su casa Adrien estaba muy pensativo en lo que pasó ése día.

Marinette lo libro de Chloe y Lila pero ¿qué haría cuando se enteren de que en verdad no son novios?

Suspiro cansado mientras se acostaba en el sofá de su habitación.

-El sofá es para sentarse y la cama para acostarse.

Se levantó sorprendido al ver a su padre de día y en persona.

-Padre ¿por qué estas aquí? Aún hay luz solar, te harás daño.

-¡No soy un vampiro!

Gabriel se calmó un poco y miró a su hijo con seriedad.

-Estoy al tanto de que últimamente las chicas de tu edad te molestan más que de costumbre y ya que no tienes novia yo mismo tomé una decisión.

Adrien lo miró confundido.

-Te contraté una sirvienta personal para que pueda estar a tú lado, cuidandote y fingiendo ser tu novia.

El chico se sorprendió con éso.

-Yo no quiero es...

-Ya es tardé, la decisión está tomada. Puedes pasar ya.

Adrien quedó de piedra al ver como por la puerta de su habitación pasaba una linda chica con traje de sirvienta.

-Los dejó sólos.

Adrien puedo jurar que su padre se fue dando saltitos alegré.

-Este... Adri... ¡digo! Joven amo ¿necesita algo?

El rubio se sonrojo al extremo al oír ésas palabras y se dio la vuelta para que la chica no lo noté.

-Por favor, dime Adrien.

La chica se acercó y se paró frente a él.

-Como usted quiera ¿Necesita algo?

El rubio la miró aún sonrojo y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba igual o peor que él.

-Por favor Marinette, no me hables así y ponte tu ropa habitual.

La chica suspiro algo triste por la actitud de su amado.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo por no habertelo dicho?

Adrien se sentó en el sofá mientras veía de pies a cabeza a su linda amiga una y otra vez.

"Me voy a divertir mucho"

Sonrió como Cat noir al darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-La verdad si estoy enojado.

Marinette se sobresalto por lo que dijo el chico y este se puso de pie y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

-Me enfada que tu seas mi sirvienta y finjas ser mi novia.

Los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a lagrimear.

-No sabes que me hace difícil controlarme al saber que la gran superhéroe de París andá vestida así frente a mí.

La chica levantó la mirada confundida.

-Como Ladybug me darás una golpiza si hago algo y como Marinette sera Alya la que me dé una golpiza si te hago algo.

Ella retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿No sabes qué es peligroso acercarse a un león hambriento my Lady?

Marinette se sonrojo al escuchar ése apodo.

-¿C...Cat ... noir ?

-El mismo, y ahora te voy a dar la bienvenida.

Se acercó más a ella y corto la distancia entre ellos.

La chica se estremeció al sentir como su... lo que sea, le besaba el cuello.

Naturalmente ella reaccionaría ya que no le gustaban los chicos así, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía.

Entre sus pensamientos idos sintió una mordida y se alteró.

-¡¿Adrien?!

Le dio un empujón y el sonrió victorioso mientras ella se tocaba su cuello.

-Ya está listo, una prueba para que nos crean que somos novios.

Marinette se sonrojo más de lo que imaginaba pero no sabía si era de vergüenza ó enojó.

-Espero que estés preparada por que voy a aprovechar está oportunidad de tener a mi propia sirvienta para cumplir todos mis antojos y te avisó que no está permitido renunciar, ésa es mi primer orden como tú jefe ¿entendido?

La chica bajó su mirada apenada mientras asentía.

-¿Cómo se dice?

Suspiro con fastidio y lo miró.

-Si señor Agreste.

Adrien se rió emocionado como nunca antes.

Marinette nunca vio ésa fase de él ni como Adrien y ni como Cat noir y le hacía raro que a ella le gustaba verlo así de alegré por ella.

-Por cierto princesa ¿cuáles son tus medidas? Hace tiempo que deseó ver como te queda un traje como Cat noir, prepárate por que usaras mucho cosplay.

La chica cerró sus ojos avergonzada.

"¿Qué acabó de hacer? ¿Cómo es que me metí en una zona tan peligrosa como esta?"

Abrió sus ojos y vio la misma mirada que él tenía cuando era Cat noir pero ahora era Adrien.

Esto va a ser muy difícil para Marinette pero no le desagradaba mucho la idea por que sabía que el título de novia falsa le duraría por poco tiempo por que se convertirá en una de verdad y éso era mucho más que seguro.

¡El fín!  
.

.  
Hola a todos!

Y se terminó después de tanto tiempo y Adrien pudo descansar un poco de las torturas.

Quise terminar con todo y juntar algo romántico, juvenil y con humor.

Por favor díganme que les gustó por que me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en un final único para ésta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta el final y aceptar mi extraño humor.

Si se quedaron con ganas de más historias como estás en mi perfil podrán encontrar una historia llamada "ones-shots miraculous" que tendrá muchos más capítulos que esta historia y muchas historias diferentes, claro. Además tendrá el ambicioso objetivo de 200 reviews en 50 capítulos.

Si alguien desea hacer una historia de l también, siéntase libre de hacerlo que no me molesta e invitenme a leer para así poder entretenerme yo ahora.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
